Troubled Times
by BroadwayStar77
Summary: Companion to Meant to Be. Marius and Eponine's son seeks love. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Troubled Times"  
  
A Companion to "Meant to Be"  
  
Disclaimer: I own basically nothing, except the following characters: Gustave, Charlotte, Juliette, Nicolas, Emilie, Laetitia, Madeleine, Benjamin, Leon, Catherine, Brigitte, and Claire. You'll see what I mean when you read further. I do not own the characters of "Les Miserables." They all belong to Victor Hugo. Thanks in advance to my fabulous beta, Jenna, who helped me when I had no clue where the story was headed. You deserve to be co-author, but you're just the editor. Loving everyone, and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Gustave?"  
  
"It isn't the only thing that's beautiful."  
  
Gustave saw the woman on his arm blush. Her smile lit up her face, which made him all the more certain of what he was about to do.  
  
Gustave Pontmercy had been courting Brigitte Laroche for quite a while. They had met during a party at their fathers' firm, as both of their fathers were lawyers. The teenagers were smitten with one another, and, although they were still very young, it was clear that they would eventually raise a family together.  
  
The two households were quite the opposite of one another, however. Brigitte was an only child, whose parents had fallen out of love with one another when she was just a toddler. Although her father was one of the best attorneys in Rouen, the town where both families lived, Leon Laroche was a womanizer and rarely made an appearance at home. Her mother, Catherine, barely noticed her husband's behavior, being that she cared more about her daughter's upbringing than in her own personal affairs. It was a rare occasion when all three family members gathered to share a meal. Brigitte tried to keep to herself as much as possible. Her father had an expansive library, where much of her free time, as well as her lessons, were spent. Despite her parents' problems, she was content.  
  
The Pontmercy family was the model of happiness. Gustave's parents were as much in love as they had been when they were first married. The occasional argument found its way to them, but it was always resolves before the sun set at night. Gustave's father was the most respected lawyer at his firm, and his mother had become a midwife, having four children of her own, two nieces, and a nephew. Gustave's siblings were extremely close, Charlotte being 13 and the twins, Nicolas and Juliette, being 8.  
  
The relatives of the Pontmercies were just as happy, if not more. Gustave's Aunt Azelma and Uncle Grantaire had been his guardians for the past year while he lived in Paris. Along with his cousin Emilie and "Uncle" Enjolras, the six of them dwelled in the family's new apartment. As Emilie grew, Azelma realized that the back room of the Cafe Musain was no place for her to live. Enjolras moved in with his old university friend after his roommate, Gavroche, got married. Uncle Enjolras was one of Gustave's teachers at the university, as well as his favorite. Enjolras was also Gustave's godfather.  
  
Uncle Gavroche and Aunt Laetitia just had their first son six months ago, much to the dismay of Gavroche. He had hoped not to pass the 'Thenardier' name any further, but the family was happy nonetheless. Their daughter, Madeleine, was five and extremely pleased at being a big sister.  
  
As Gustave approached his 19th year, he began to realize many things. He thought himself a learned man, having been tutored before university by teachers and his parents. He was well aware that his appearance had changed from a boy's to a man's. He wasn't hard to look at, for he had inherited his father's features. Many people had commented on this over the years, and even his mother claimed that his was the face that she had fallen in love with not so many years ago.  
  
The night was cool, and Gustave found himself in the garden with Brigitte. The occasion for the party he was at was Brigitte's 16th birthday, and she truly looked the part. Her soft, auburn curls fell about her shoulders. A lavender dress and shawl to match were her attire for the evening. Her father had organized the entire party, but was presently absent.  
  
"How is the university?"  
  
"Tiresome."  
  
"Is it really?" she giggled. "I would have thought it was bound to be interesting with your Uncle teaching."  
  
"You do me too much justice, mademoiselle." The two jumped at the sound of another voice in the garden. They saw Enjolras stand from his seat on a bench. We walked over to them and placed a kiss on Brigitte's hand. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur Enjolras. We weren't aware that anyone else was out here."  
  
"Please excuse me for startling you. I just came outside from the party for a moment of solitude. I can see that my godson has become rather irritated with me at the moment, and I don't wish to aggravate him until my next class. I shall bid you both goodnight." He patted Gustave's shoulder as he passed.  
  
"As I said, university life is tiresome," Gustave smiled as he led Brigitte to the bench that Enjolras had occupied.  
  
"Do you realize how lonesome life is when you leave? For me, at least. Paris must be far from lonesome."  
  
"But it is. A whole school of crazed students. They are almost as bad as the classes are."  
  
"What do you miss most when you're in Paris?"  
  
"Besides you?"  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"Yes, seriously. Brigitte, I miss you more than anything."  
  
"Your family?"  
  
"I live with my family, so how can I miss them?"  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"I have no true friends to miss."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just you. Only you," he said putting his finger to her lips. He then removed it and took her hand in his own. "Brigitte, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"How long have we known one another?"  
  
"Years upon years."  
  
"And we both feel the same way about one another?"  
  
"Gustave..."  
  
"I don't mean to sound forward, but I need to know."  
  
"I cannot lie," she sighed. "I'm very attracted to you and I enjoy being with you. You heard me say that I feel alone when you leave Rouen."  
  
"And I return all those feelings. So, I feel that we should spend the rest of our lives together." He took the familiar pose, never letting go of her hand. "Brigitte, I would be honored if you would be my wife. Would you?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where did Gustave go?"  
  
"What are you worrying about?" Grantaire asked Eponine. "Honestly, you should be more concerned about the twins."  
  
"And you should worry about your own daughter," commented Marius.  
  
"I have no cause to worry. She's with Charlotte, waiting for a dance." Grantaire smiled at his own knowledge.  
  
"Never fear, Eponine," said Enjolras approaching the group. "I have just left your son."  
  
"Where is he, Enjolras?"  
  
"Out in the garden. Proposing, no doubt."  
  
Azelma grabbed her sister's arm. "Do you think he is?"  
  
"He seemed rather irritated that I interrupted his conversation. However, I did occupy the garden before they did."  
  
The music that had just been playing ended, and Gavroche led his wife over to the congregation.  
"Well, this looks like an exciting conversation," joked Gavroche. "May we be a part of it?"  
  
"We were discussing the marital status of my son in the near future," said Marius.  
  
"There was speculation about this?" asked Laetitia.  
  
"Enjolras claims that young Gustave was about to propose to our little guest of honor before he was so rudely interrupted."  
  
"Lay off it, Grantaire." groaned Enjolras. "It's not as if I ruined their lives."  
  
"Who knows, you might have."  
  
The music started again and Marius turned to see his daughter and niece be escorted to the dance floor. He tapped Grantaire, who turned and saw this too. Both men smiled at one another.  
  
"Where are Madeline and Benjamin?"  
  
"You expected them to be here?" smiled Laetitia.  
  
"That was my precise reasoning for leaving the twins behind."  
  
"Eponine, would you dance with me?"  
  
"You'll have to ask my husband about that, Enjolras."  
  
"One dance," said Marius firmly.  
  
"I thank you kindly, my friend. I won't keep her long."  
  
"How come you never ask me to dance?"  
  
Grantaire sighed. "Azelma, would you care to dance?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I would."  
  
The two pairs went off to dance, leaving Marius, Gavroche, and Laetitia alone.  
  
"Don't leave me," pleaded Marius with a smile.  
  
Just then, Gustave and Brigitte walked in, still arm in arm. Each wore an unreadable expression, which Marius found annoying. His son kissed Brigitte's hand and walked over to his three relatives.  
  
"Gustave, look at you."  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Laetitia," he said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Well?" asked Gavroche.  
  
"Well? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Enjolras told us everything, so tell us everything else."  
  
"I'd prefer not to."  
  
"Did you propose?"  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Did you?" his aunt asked.  
  
"Yes, since you are so inclined to know."  
  
"Did she accept?"  
  
"Father..."  
  
"Gustave."  
  
"That is a personal question between Brigitte and me." He walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Eponine asked, as she approached with her dancing partner.  
  
"What did you do to him this past year, Enjolras?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, Brigitte found herself gossiping with a group of other girls her age. She hadn't yet revealed to anyone that Gustave had asked her to marry him. Although she had said 'yes', she still needed parental consent. Gustave and she had promised to say nothing until he had approached her father.  
  
She looked around the room, scanning faces in the crowd. She saw Gustave talking to her mother and...her father. He had come after all.  
  
'This is perfect,' she thought. 'Gustave will ask Father, and he can then propose publicly before everyone.'  
  
She saw her father bow out of the conversation and make his way over to her. She did likewise, and they met towards the back of the ballroom.  
  
"Brigitte, darling. Happy birthday." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I got you something."  
  
"Father, this party was enough."  
  
"Not for my daughter." He handed her a rectangular box. She took it and opened the box. Inside were a string of pearls. Brigitte looked at her father, delighted. He removed them from the box and placed them around her neck as he spoke. "They were my mother's, and now they're yours."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
"You are very welcome. Now, I must tell you something."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Young Pontmercy."  
  
"Gustave?" She tried not to sound so eager.  
  
"Yes. He approached me this evening with a very interesting proposition."  
  
"He did? And what was it?"  
  
"Marriage. To you." Brigitte's heart leapt. Gustave had asked her father! "However, I doubt if the boy is capable enough to take care of you. Besides the fact that he's a Pontmercy, he's a student being taught by a rebel." He saw his daughter's puzzled expression. "I know that he's been courting you, and that's fine. But marriage lasts for the rest of your life. Don't marry the wrong man."  
Brigitte knew that behind her father's concern was his own conscience reassuring himself about all his past mistakes. But Gustave was an upright man from a well-respected family. He was smart and charming. Why was her father being so cautious?  
  
"Ultimately, it is your decision, and I cannot tell you how to answer to him. He has requested a public proposal, and I agreed. During dinner, I think, would be perfect."  
  
"Father..."  
  
"If you feel like he is not the man you want to be your husband, do not hesitate to say 'no'."  
  
"Yes, Father. But I sense that you don't want me to marry Gustave. Is that true?"  
  
"I won't lie to you, Brigitte. I don't enjoy working with 'Monsieur Marius'. The man is perfect in every way."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Father. Every man has his flaws."  
  
"Then I've yet to discover his. And I'm sure that he's raised Gustave in the same manner."  
  
"Does that mean that you would prefer me not to marry him?"  
  
"You've heard all I've had to say, and I'll say no more. But I think it's clear of my attitude towards the boy."  
  
"Don't worry, Father. I already know the answer." She smiled as her father left her side.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gustave's heart pounded as Brigitte's father tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. Brigitte had barely looked at him throughout dinner, and now it was nearing the end of the meal. He had tried to listen to his uncles talking, but he tuned out after absorbing himself in his own thoughts.  
  
He had seen Brigitte talking to her father earlier that night. Had Monsieur Laroche persuaded his daughter not to marry Gustave? No, it couldn't be. They were taken with one another and they even said so. But her father was a very powerful man.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, "started Leon. "We are all here to share in the celebration of Brigitte's 16th year. I realize that I haven't always been there for my family, but I promise to be in the very near future. Now, does anyone have a toast to propose?" He sat down and inspected the people around him. Brigitte slumped back in her chair, dreading what everyone was about to say.  
  
A few relatives and colleagues of her father said words of wisdom and good fortune, before Enjolras stood up. Brigitte beamed, knowing she would be entertained, if nothing else.  
  
"Mademoiselle, you are indeed lucky. To have parents who care dearly for you, to be in a position of financial security, and finally, to be courted by one of Paris' most accomplished students." She glanced at Gustave, who glared at his godfather. "You probably could listen to me drone on all night, but I know that I would much rather hear what Monsieur Pontmercy has to say. Go ahead, Gustave," said Enjolras sitting down. Brigitte drew a breath as Gustave stood.  
  
"Brigitte, I fear I have no toast to offer, but I do have something to propose. We know where one another stands and how we both feel. And that's why I feel confident in asking you for your hand in marriage. Will you be my wife?"  
  
Brigitte half glanced at her father, who wore a slight grin. He thought she was going to turn Gustave down. She saw everyone else turn and look at one another. Gustave came over to her chair.  
  
"I promise to take care of you forever, Brigitte."  
  
"Gustave Pontmercy, I accept your proposal. Yes, I will marry you." She threw her arms around his neck and heard her father sputter slightly. She was marrying Gustave, the man she loved and she had tricked her father. It was the perfect birthday.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N - My beta had expressed how hard it is to keep up with all the new characters. But never fear, my faithful readers/reviewers. Since I love you all so much, I've decided to create a kind of a graph to help you out.  
  
----- = Married  
  
^ = Child of  
  
Marius-------------------------------------------Eponine  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Gustave CharlotteNicolasJuliette  
  
Grantaire-------------Azelma  
  
^  
  
Emilie  
  
Gavroche----------------------Laetitia  
  
^^  
  
MadeleineBenjamin  
  
Leon---------------Catherine (Last name - Laroche)  
  
^  
  
Brigitte 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
By Monday afternoon, everyone in Gustave's classes had found out about his engagement. People stopped him to congratulate, and even ridicule, him. At the end of the day, he found his Uncle in his classroom. His feet were up on his desk while he read a book. He saw Gustave enter, but didn't move.  
  
"I never said a word, Gustave."  
  
"Well, I didn't!"  
  
"Okay. I lied."  
  
"Why? I don't need that now, especially with exams right around the corner."  
  
"Since when are final exams held in March?"  
  
"You are more than aggravating. No wonder you never married."  
  
"Excuse me? Is this Marius standing in front of me? How many times have I said that I'm a bachelor by choice, not because I wasn't wanted? I'll have you know that I could have had any woman I wanted, even your mother or your aunt."  
  
"It's a relief you didn't choose them. I might not exist." Gustave pulled a chair next to his godfather. "Go on. Give me one of your famous monologues."  
  
"We have a good few months before that. Besides, that's more your father's job."  
  
"I'd rather get it over with now, instead of right before the actual ceremony."  
  
"Very well, but remember, you asked for it. Now, first of all, the woman you love is always right, even if she's wrong. Unless it's something completely wrong. It doesn't pay to have a woman mad at you, because she'll never let you live it down. Also, you can never say 'love' too much. Use it five times in every sentence. And above all, model everything after your parents. They have the perfect marriage."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Gustave got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, Gustave?" He turned to his Uncle. "Remember, my 1500-word essay on Socrates is due tomorrow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Marius, the Laroches asked that we dine with them this Saturday."  
  
"Who? Not all of us."  
  
"No," replied Eponine, frustrated at her husband. "Just the three of us. Gustave and the two of us. I believe it's to discuss the marriage."  
  
"I'll have to pick up Gustave on Friday afternoon."  
  
"Maybe we should surprise him. You know he can't stand surprises, and this would kill him," she laughed.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" questioned Marius sternly.  
  
"Marius, have you lost every fiber of fun you used to have? Is that because you became a lawyer?"  
  
"No, 'Ponine," he laughed. "It's because I married a nagging woman and had four children by her. Yet, even though I'm aware of everything I do, I'm still happy. Do you know why?"  
  
"No, but I know you're going to tell me."  
  
"Because all those years ago, I chose you over Cosette."  
  
She came closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "You aren't the only one who's happy about that."  
  
They both smiled and Marius leaned in to kiss her. A moment later, he pulled back and searched the room.  
  
"No, Marius. Cosette is not here." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for an explanation.   
  
"Don't you think it's odd that that was the first kiss that wasn't broken by calls of 'Mother' or 'Don't do that?'"  
  
"No, I don't think that it was odd. It was actually very nice." She kissed him again.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I always am."  
  
Eponine walked back to where she was peeling potatoes. Marius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
"Being a husband."  
  
"And I'm being a wife."  
  
"We don't need dinner."  
  
"But our children do."  
  
"So, I'll pick Gustave up on Friday."  
  
"You won't have to leave until mid-morning. Charlotte, Nicolas, and Juliette will be in lessons."  
  
"And I know exactly what to do." He kissed the side of her head.  
  
"So do I," she smirked. "There's cleaning that has to be done."  
  
"Far be it from me to understand the workings of a woman's mind."  
  
"That makes two," said Nicolas coming inside. Juliette and Charlotte followed him in.  
  
"You are far too young to figure out any woman's mind, besides your sisters' and mine."  
  
"Mother, when is Gustave coming back to see Brigitte?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Nicolas," said Eponine. "He has classes, and he can't be coming home every week."  
  
"Well, he needs to come home every other week, then. Brigitte won't stand for that," Charlotte observed. "And, naturally, he will have to come home for the engagement party."  
  
"Good thing she reminded us," Marius whispered to his wife.  
  
"Juliette, you've been very quiet all day. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Yes, Mother. All this talk about Gustave and Brigitte..."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" asked her twin.  
  
"Everybody knows that Monsieur Laroche and Father don't get along. He clearly invited Gustave over on Saturday to break the engagement quietly."  
  
"That's not true, Juliette. Monsieur Laroche would never have allowed Gustave to propose in such a public manner had he intensions of breaking it."  
  
"Maybe she's right, Marius. Did you see the look on his face when Brigitte accepted? He nearly choked on his dinner!"  
  
"I'll not have speculation about this!" Marius paused and looked at his family. "Let's just hope for the best. Especially since I know Gustave would have said the same thing."  
  
"Now, enough gossip for tonight. Dinner isn't about to make itself." Eponine set her daughters in front of her as Marius took his son into his study.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up, Juliette. Mother won't be pleased with how frivolous you've been."  
  
"Me? I wouldn't talk about being silly."  
  
She paused and glanced down an alleyway. She heard a faint cry, and decided to investigate. She saw a figure in the shadows and retreated a little bit, but she moved forward again when she saw that it was a girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" The girl whimpered. "Please, I won't hurt you. I want to help." She came closer still and saw that the girl's face was badly bruised and her arms were beaten. "Oh my God," breathed Juliette.  
  
"Juliette! We have...oh my God. Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take care of you. Can you stand?" Charlotte saw the girl nod and stand with the aid of the two Pontmercies.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Charlotte told her sister to run ahead and tell their mother to prepare a bed for the girl. When they arrived, Eponine rushed them into Gustave's bedroom.  
  
After the twins were born, Marius and Eponine agreed that their cottage would no longer do. They purchased an old Tudor mansion not so far away from where they had lived. Marius had left his old firm and set up his own with a few colleagues. Gavroche was even due to come and live in Rouen in order to work in Marius' firm, Pontmercy, Laroche, and Vassar. Eponine was half housewife and half schoolteacher. She was the house's cook, maid, and caretaker. She taught the children before they were able to attend lessons.  
  
They set the girl in the bed, and Nicolas brought in a bowl of hot water and some cloth. He then took Juliette and went to the nursery. The girl hissed as the water bathed her arms.  
  
"Try to relax," Eponine insisted as she dressed the last of the wounds. "Now, could you tell us some things?" The girl nodded. "Can you speak?"  
  
"Yes," she said faintly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Just Claire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And your parents?"  
  
"I'm an orphan."  
  
"How awful!"  
  
"Hush, Charlotte. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 17."  
  
"And how have you come to be here, in Rouen?"  
  
"I lived in an orphanage until two years ago. Then I went to work in the mill in Paris, but I was fired about a month ago. I needed to support myself, so I had to..."  
  
"Charlotte," Eponine cut in. "Go and get one of your nightgowns and a dress for Claire. She'll use them for the time being." Charlotte closed the door, and Eponine turned back to look at the girl. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have my daughter hear about...certain things. Go on."  
  
"Well, I became a dancer in a tavern miles from here. One night, a man took me out back and tried to get fresh with me. But when I refused, he didn't take it that well."  
  
"You poor thing."  
  
"So I ran and ran for days until I just couldn't anymore. That's how I ended up in the alleyway where your daughters found me. I know that you may be sitting here questioning my morals, but please take my word that I'm an upright person. I wouldn't do anything like that again, even if it meant I would have to starve. I promise that if you let me stay here, I will be far from a burden. I can work to pay off my debts."  
  
"Calm down," quieted Eponine. "I dare not judge the character of someone I met only moments ago. As for working, I will have to speak to my husband about that. I'll have Charlotte bring you some soup. For now, just rest."  
  
"Thank you," said Claire.  
  
Eponine closed the door and went down the stairs just as Marius walked in the front door.  
  
"What are you doing home?"  
  
"Hello to you, too," he said kissing her forehead. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, we have a guest."  
  
"Who would this unexpected guest be?"  
  
"A girl whom your daughters found beaten in an alleyway."  
  
"And they brought her to the resident midwife."  
  
"I talked to her. She seems very sincere."  
  
"They do when they want something."  
  
"Marius, I'll have you remember that I came from the streets. I believe that it takes one to know one."  
  
"I suppose she would like to work for us. Is that the case?"  
  
"You can talk to her yourself, but from what I gathered, she's willing to earn her keep."  
  
"All right. Your decision is my decision. But, I will speak to her later."  
  
"Yes, Marius. Now, would you please find Charlotte for me?"  
  
"Can I refuse?"  
  
"You had better not," she said smirking as she walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Claire sat alone in the huge bed of a strange room. The smooth sheets and fluffy pillows were much different from the woolen blankets and hard wooden benches that she had grown accustomed to. For the first time in a long time, she was clean and refreshed. She had been in the house only a few short hours, yet she was certain by how the family treated her that she would be more than welcome to stay.  
  
She reflected on the past month of her life. Becoming a dancer was the easiest job she had ever had, but what was she thinking, letting her guard down? She had been foolish to believe a man when he said that he loved her. After two weeks he loved her? It surely wasn't love. If anything at all, it was lust. Unfortunately, she had realized this when it was far too late.  
  
Her thoughts disappeared when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was the older sister. She came up to the bed with a tray and set it down in front of Claire.  
  
"It's something for you to eat. Mother said that it would make you feel better."  
  
"Thank you," said Claire as the girl got up to leave. "You can stay if you wish. I know that I could use the company."  
  
"I could use someone to talk to. I'm Charlotte."  
  
"You know who I am. Tell me about your family."  
  
"Well, you met my mother already. Her name is Eponine. My father said he was coming to see you later this evening. His name is Marius, and he's very nice. You briefly saw Nicolas and Juliette. They're eight-year-old twins, and rather annoying, if you ask me. Then again, what are younger siblings for?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"My life is extremely droll. I'm thirteen, and I've barely seen Paris. I go to lessons and help my mother with the housework. That's the extent of my life."  
  
"You haven't been courted yet?"  
  
"Father won't allow me to be until I'm practically your age. I think that it's absolutely horrible. I'll be a spinster by then."  
  
"Well, thank you very much," giggled Claire.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"I understand. I'd like to be courted myself." She heard Charlotte mumble something. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, I just said that Brigitte is very lucky to be getting married so young. She's my brother's fiancee."  
  
"Your younger brother is engaged to be married?"  
  
"Oh, no!" laughed Charlotte. "I didn't tell you about my older brother Gustave. He's nineteen, and a student in Paris. He recently proposed to a sixteen-year-old girl."  
  
"She must be extremely pretty."  
  
"Brigitte is much more than pretty. Anyway, you're the mystery in this room. How on earth did you get those bruises?"  
  
"That's more than enough interrogation for one night, Charlotte," said Marius, standing in the doorway. "I have a few questions of my own. If I may, Mademoiselle?"  
  
"Please, Monsieur."  
  
Marius closed the door after his daughter had left and brought a chair up next to the bed. Claire moved her tray next to her on the bed.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marius Pontmercy. And, you are?"  
  
"My name is Claire, and I'm an orphan. I'm not certain if Madame Pontmercy told you my story."  
  
"Yes, she did. She has been very insistent on letting you stay. I'm sure you didn't know that my wife came from a very similar situation. That's why after talking with her, I have decided to allow you to stay. What can you do around the house?"  
  
"Mostly anything. I'm a fairly decent cook, but I'm sure Madame would much rather cook meals for the family. I took care of children at the orphanage. I can do much more, as well."  
  
"Before you decide to stay," cautioned Marius, "you should know that my son is engaged to be married, and we will have a lot of planning to do. You will mostly act as our governess for my three other children."  
  
"That will be more than fine."  
  
"Very well," smiled Marius , standing as he headed for the door. "I suggest you eat dinner before it becomes cold. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Monsieur."  
  
Claire moved her food back in front of her and smiled. She was allowed to stay! She could start her life over, and leave every mistake she'd ever made in the past. She finished her supper and put the empty tray on the side table. She eased down into the covers and drifted into the easiest sleep she ever had.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Marius moved the last stack of papers off his desk. He was annoyed that he had been called into the office just to sign some papers when he had promised Eponine that he would spend the morning at home before he left for Paris. He walked over to get his coat and hat when his office door opened.  
  
"Monsieur Pontmercy, there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Send them away, Philippe. I have business in Paris this afternoon. In fact, I'm just on my way out."  
  
"They said that it was extremely important and that they would only see you. A Countess Williamson?"  
  
"I know no one by that name." Marius thought for a moment. This person claimed to know him, but perhaps they were only trying to grab his attention. Well, they already had it. "Tell the Countess that I will give her five minutes." The door closed, and opened again a minute later. "Good morning, Madame. I have business that I need to attend to in Paris this afternoon, so please state your matter so that I can be on my way."  
  
"Baron Marius Pontmercy. I knew you wouldn't remember me."  
  
Marius stood confused. "How can I remember a person whom I met only a moment ago?"  
  
"Because 'Williamson' is my name by marriage. Perhaps the name 'Fauchelevent' would trigger a memory?"  
  
"Fauchelevent?" Marius repeated, still searching his mind. He then looked into the woman's face, and he knew who was standing in front of him. "No...Cosette?"  
  
"Hello, Marius."  
  
He didn't know what to say. The woman who nearly compromised his happiness with Eponine was standing right before him. She hadn't changed much appearance-wise. She still had the tight, brunette curls hidden beneath a hat. Her thin frame was still visible beneath a dark purple coat and dress. She had aged only slightly, her maturity now showing. He motioned for her to take a seat, and she did so.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, especially when you must be leaving so soon, but I did come all the way from England to see you."  
  
"And what is the reason you have for making such a long journey? Surely not just to see me."  
  
"I thought I'd be the bitter one, but you apparently are. All these years have hardened you, haven't they? All the romance we once knew is now gone. You were never the 'let's get down to business' type of man."  
  
"Have you come to torment me, Cosette, because I have no patience for it. My son is waiting in Paris, and I..."  
  
"Oh, I see. Picking your son up from Paris is the urgent business that must be attended to?"  
  
"What is yours?"  
  
Cosette softened a little, and looked seriously at Marius. "My husband, Count Arthur Williamson, he's been accused of lechery. A woman confessed, or so they say, but my husband denies the whole thing."  
  
"Why did the woman confess?"  
  
"She claims to be having a child by him." Cosette broke down into sobs.  
  
"And you came from England to ask me to defend him?"  
  
"I believe him when he says he's been faithful to me."  
  
"Have your husband and you had any children together?"  
  
Cosette stopped sobbing. "No."  
  
"How long have you been married to the Count?"  
  
"The Count is my second husband. Fifteen years ago, I married a man for five years, until he died and left me a widow. After that, I married the Count, and we've been married for ten years."  
  
"You expect me to go to England to defend your husband on a count of adultery? Why me? There are plenty of lawyers in England, aren't there?"  
  
"The woman who confessed lives in Paris, and since she is with child, they moved my husband to the jail in Paris where he's awaiting trial."  
  
"Monsieur Pontmercy," Philippe said, entering. "Your carriage has arrived."  
  
"Thank you. Tell them that I'll be there in a moment." Philippe closed the door. Marius took out his wallet and handed some money to Cosette. "Take this and hire a cab to take you to the nearest hotel. If you have any problems, mention that I'm your lawyer , and everything should be all right. I must leave, but first thing on Monday morning I want you back here. Have you any baggage?"  
  
"In the front, yes."  
  
"I'll have Philippe take care of everything, don't worry."  
  
Marius left Cosette in his office with Philippe instructed to take care of her. He climbed into the carriage and put everything out of his mind. Too many things were happening all at once for him to think about one specific thing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Father, I really don't understand the point of me coming home. I was here only six days ago."  
  
"You barely saw your brother and sisters, and they miss you terribly." Gustave gave his father a sideways glance. "Does family really need an occasion?"  
  
"Not unless they're up to something."  
  
"You are far too suspicious."  
  
"Just like you. Or so Uncle Enjolras says."  
  
"I believe he's right."  
  
The sun was just setting as Gustave and Marius' carriage pulled up to the Pontmercy home.  
  
"I'm home!" Marius shouted as he opened the front door.  
  
"Hooray," Eponine responded unenthusiastically from the kitchen. That instant, a girl who Gustave had never seen before emerged.  
  
"May I have your coats, Monsieurs?"  
  
"No, that's quite alright, Claire. Just take Gustave's bag into the room that you stayed in last night."  
  
Gustave felt the girl look him over before she took his suitcase and made her way upstairs. Gustave approached his father and was about to ask him about her, when his mother came out from the kitchen.  
  
"Mother, tell me what my father is up to."  
  
"Up to? What are you up to, Marius?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth! Nothing!"  
  
"Calm down, Marius. Don't have a fit."  
  
"Hello, Nicolas. Where's Juliette?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"What are you doing home?" Nicolas questioned his brother.  
  
"Ask Father," Gustave smiled.  
  
"You two go help Claire unpack Gustave's things. I'm going to help your mother."  
  
"I doubt you'll be very much help," Eponine said to her husband.  
  
Everyone scattered into different parts of the house, leaving Gustave alone in the hallway. Suddenly, Charlotte came downstairs and stared at her brother.  
  
"Charlotte, you're bound to know something. Who's this Claire?"  
  
"You're home."  
  
"Obviously. Tell me."  
  
"Juliette and I found her beaten up in an alleyway. We brought her to Mother and she's going to stay with us to work off her debts."  
  
"That certainly explains a lot."  
  
"How's everything in Paris?"  
  
"Everybody's fine."  
  
"That's good. So, why are you home?"  
  
"I wish someone would tell me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Claire sat in the nursery with the twins and Charlotte, while the rest of the family was downstairs in Monsieur Pontmercy's library.  
  
"What did you think of my brother?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"I didn't really meet him."  
  
"I could ask him to..."  
  
"Why would you do that? He has no business knowing the servant."  
  
"God forbid my mother heard you say that. She would never have anyone work for her. Work with her, maybe, but never for her."  
  
"Still, your brother is a student, and he's rarely home."  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm not hospitable." Both girls turned to the doorway and saw Gustave standing there. He came over to them and took a seat next to his sister. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Gustave."  
  
"My name is Claire. It's wonderful to finally meet you Monsieur Pontmercy."  
  
"No 'monsieur', please. Just Gustave. I'll wait until married for such a formal title."  
  
"Yes, your sister told me about you engagement. Congratulations."  
  
"My sister seems to know everything lately."  
  
"Everything except why you're home this evening." Claire snickered at Charlotte's comment.  
  
"What are you studying at the university?"  
  
"Political sciences."  
  
"And where do you stay?"  
  
"With my Aunt and Uncle. My godfather also lives with us."  
  
"That must be tight quarters."  
  
"No, it's comfortable. My cousin is a little boy crazy, like my sister, but otherwise, it's rather nice. How are my sisters and brother treating you?"  
  
"Very well. I think it's because I'm closer to their age than some ancient governess. I know that I always listened to someone of the same age and gender more often than not. Of course, I've only been here for a day. I'm sure their attitudes are bound to change."  
  
"I'm sure we'll love you."  
  
Claire smiled. "Well, there are some people in this room who need to go to bed."  
  
"Oh, thank you for reminding me," said Gustave, mockingly. "I'll see everyone in the morning." Five 'goodnights' were heard and Gustave left the room.  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Just for that," Claire glared at Charlotte, "you'll be the first one to go to her bedchamber."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Cosette?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"She came from England to hire you? For what?"  
  
"Her husband has been charged with adultery, and it's more than evident that he's one hundred percent guilty."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Just by the way she described him, and spoke of him."  
  
Marius paced back in forth in the library while Eponine sat on the edge of her chair.  
  
"Cosette..."  
  
"'Ponine, we're not going to revisit this."  
"I despise that woman, and it pains me to even think of her. She didn't come from England just to find a lawyer."  
  
"Why else would she be here?"  
  
"You said it yourself, Marius. The man is guilty, and she's going to want to divorce him as soon as the courts confirm it. Meanwhile, she's going to try and break us apart so that when she's grieving the loss of her husband, you'll be the first one there to comfort her."  
  
"You've got this all figured out, haven't you, 'Ponine?"  
  
"I'm not the only one. She's still in love with you. She hasn't had a child by any other man. Don't you think that's odd?"  
  
"I don't want to think about this. I don't want you to be thinking about this!" He knelt down next to her chair. "'Ponine, nothing is going to break us apart, especially not Cosette. When I think of how many times I almost lost you all those years ago, I can't even imagine what was going through my mind."  
  
"But you didn't lose me, and I think more than one of us is grateful for that." She lowered her head to his, and there was a knock at the door. Eponine sighed with a smile, and dropped her head of Marius' shoulder.  
  
"Come in," he said as he stood.  
  
Claire came in and pressed her back against the closed door.  
  
"Everyone's asleep, Monsieur. Is there anything else I can do tonight?"  
  
"No, thank you, Claire. You've done quite enough. If you give us a moment, Eponine will show you to your new room."  
  
"Thank you," said Claire as she left the library.  
  
"Are you coming to bed now?"  
  
"No," yawned Marius. "I have a few things to finish. Don't wait up."  
  
"All right. Don't be up late."  
  
Marius kissed her forehead and she left the room. Marius sat down at his desk, and opened a book.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Brigitte?"  
  
"You look absolutely surprised to see me."  
  
"Because I am," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Gustave, welcome."  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur Laroche."  
  
"Shall we go into the drawing room?"  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, darling," responded Madame Laroche, trying her best to sound sincere towards her husband. Brigitte frowned, but Gustave took her hand, and they followed their parents to the drawing room.  
  
"Now then," said Marius when everyone was settled. "Perhaps we should talk about marriage."  
  
"We were absolutely thrilled when Gustave approached us," beamed Catherine.  
  
Her husband shot daggers at Marius. "Some of us more than others."  
  
Brigitte quickly turned to Gustave. "Would you like to take a look at the gardens before dinner?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I was hoping you would ask. Shall we?" They left the room, and Marius approached Leon.  
  
"What have you got against my family?"  
  
"Pontmercy, I'm not going to pretend that the idea of my daughter marrying into your family makes me happy, because it doesn't. However, I'm not willing to compromise the happiness of my only child, for she obviously has developed feelings for your son. Yes, once again, Pontmercy comes out ahead of me."  
  
"Are you still holding on to this notion that my life is perfect? What on earth makes you think that?"  
  
"The first thing that comes to mind is the Williamson case." Marius looked back at Eponine.  
  
"Do you want that case, Leon? You are more than welcome to it because I sure as hell don't want it!"  
  
"Isn't that woman a friend of yours?" Leon questioned.  
  
"She claims to be, but I want no part of her."  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't we all adults here?" Eponine asked. "Are you willing to put your differences aside for the sake of your children? Perhaps we won't always get along, but since Gustave and Brigitte have decided to spend the rest of their lives together, we might as well learn to stand one another."  
  
There was a pause, and Marius held out his hand to Leon. He slowly took it, and they shook firmly as Eponine sighed, relieved.  
  
"Well, now that that's that," said Leon, "let's find those two and enjoy a nice dinner."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Claire explored the house for a third time. The only room she dared not to go into was Gustave's. She felt completely foolish thinking about him. He was practically a married man. She had met him briefly and seen him only a few times after that. He probably felt nothing for or about her. He probably felt sorry for her, if nothing else.  
  
She went to check on the children before she settled down for the night. The twins were sound asleep, but Charlotte was sitting at her window seat. Claire came in and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing awake?"  
  
"Making sure that you're asleep. What book is that?"  
  
"It's a collection of fairy tales."  
  
"I love those. Yes, I can read and write. The orphanages get bad reputations, but they're actually fairly decent schools."  
  
"Which one is your favorite?"  
  
Claire reflected on the question. She had heard so many over the years. In fact, quite a few tales were made up especially for the orphans.  
  
"I would have to say the one in which the boy climbs up into the world of the giants."  
  
"'Jack and the Beanstalk.'"  
  
"That's right. Which is yours?"  
  
"'Sleeping Beauty.' I think it's the most wonderful of them all. My mother's favorite is 'Cinderella.'"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She claims that her life is the model for the story. I guess you didn't know about that."  
  
"About what?" Claire asked, confused.  
  
"My mother, when she was about your age, lived off the streets. She had to take care of my aunt and uncle, and then she met my father. He was a student at the university, and they fell in love with one another."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"But he was a Baron, and she was a beggar. He started to court another woman, but my mother and he finally professed their love for one another. After that, they got married and started a family."  
  
"Rags to riches? I rather like it."  
  
"Maybe that will be you, Claire. You'll fall in love with a viscount, or a duke."  
  
"I'll settle for no less than a Prince," she joked. "Now, you must go to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
'I don't need a prince,' she thought, walking to her room. 'Just someone who will return my feelings will be enough.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gustave had barely heard a word through dinner or dessert, and was still not thinking about anything being said when he was sitting with his father and future father-in-law. He couldn't get the newest member of the Pontmercy household out of this mind.  
  
He didn't know how to feel about her. He didn't pity her, he knew that. He knew that feeling sorry for someone, even yourself, was a waste of time and energy. He hadn't really gotten to know her, which was extremely unlike him. He was very friendly and could make friends with anyone, regardless of who they were. Yet, when this girl walks into not only his life, but the lives of his family, he seemed to be thrown out of his 'routine.'  
  
"Perhaps the boy should know a few things, shouldn't he, Marius?"  
  
"I suppose now would be the ideal time and place. Gustave?"  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
"Marius," Leon laughed. "I have a feeling that your son is less than pleased with the idea. Come now, Gustave, we're all family, or at least we're going to be."  
  
"You really don't have to. Enjolras already..."  
  
"He beat me to it. My best man and friend beat me to talking to my own son about marriage. Why does this not surprise me?"  
"What exactly did my favorite professor have to say on the matter?"   
  
"Just the rules of marriage," Gustave responded to Leon's comment.  
  
"I don't even want to know what he said."  
  
"Father, please say that means you won't be talking to me about this."  
  
"No, we will be talking. Now..."  
  
After nearly half an hour, the three men emerged, Gustave with a slight blush on his face. He could hardly look Brigitte in the eye as they said 'goodbye'. His father grinned the entire way home, while his mother was left puzzled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After Gustave had gone back to Paris, Marius had to go back to work on his case with Cosette. He was still unaware of what her true feelings were for her husband, but she claimed to love him more than anything and that she would stand by his side. Eponine remained convinced that every word that came out of Cosette's mouth was a lie and that she was still plotting to break the Pontmercy family apart.  
  
In the meantime, Gavroche and Laetitia had moved to Rouen. Gavroche was going to be working as a clerk for Marius' firm. Until they found a suitable house, they were going to stay with Marius and Eponine. This made Claire's life more demanding, now that there were five children to look after.  
  
Grantaire and Azelma had been talking about leaving Paris, but decided against it. Grantaire had a stable job as printer for the newspaper, and they also had Gustave and Enjolras living with them.  
  
Leon, in his newfound agreement with Marius, found him much more tolerable and easier to work with. His relationship with his wife, however, remained the same. Brigitte was overcome with wedding preparations and arranging an engagement party. She had barely enough time to think, as her mother was making plans for her every day.  
  
Two weeks later, in early April, Marius found himself in Paris with Cosette. They had arranged to see Count Williamson to get a better view of the situation. When the Count walked into the room, he looked as if he had just dressed for a dinner party. Marius stood and looked the man over. He wasn't a handsome man, but he wasn't unpleasant to look at. He had broad shoulders and a walrus mustache. His eyes and hair was nearly identical to Cosette's. He walked to his wife first, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, Arthur, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, my love. And who is this gentleman?"  
  
"This is Monsieur Marius Pontmercy. He's going to be your lawyer."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Count Williamson. I'm surprised to hear you speak such fluent French," Marius said shaking the Count's hand.  
  
"Being a businessman, I need to know a few languages to conduct business. Also, because my wife never learned much English, it's become second nature to me."  
  
"Won't you sit down?" All three took a seat and Marius looked across the table. "Now, perhaps you could start the story for us, as you will have to testify in court. What was your purpose in coming to Paris?"  
  
"As my wife may have told you, I run a textile factory. We produce products for not only England, but France and Italy as well. We're having a new factory built here, in Paris, and I came to oversee the start of construction."  
  
"What business did you have making sure that the factory was being built properly?"  
"I own the factory in London, and I also own this one being built. Seeing that it is my money being used to erect the new factory, I felt that I should make sure the money wasn't being used inappropriately."  
  
"So, you spent how much time in Paris?"  
  
"One week."  
  
"So, for one week you were in only two places? The construction site and your hotel?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"You never dined out? Or made visits to anyone you might have known?"  
  
"No. I ate in the hotel restaurant, and I have no acquaintances, let alone friends, in Paris."  
  
"Why would this woman then accuse you of being the father of her child?"  
  
"I don't think this conversation is appropriate for my wife."  
  
"I think I have every right to know," said Cosette. "Unless you're attempting to hide something, Arthur. Are you?"  
  
"What would I have to hide? You can't honestly believe that I would do something like that."  
  
"Then answer my question," frowned Marius.  
  
"The woman worked in the hotel. Perhaps she is carrying a bastard child and mine was the first name that came to mind."  
  
"So, she worked in the hotel. That's not good."  
  
"Why?" Cosette asked.  
  
"Because," Marius responded, "that means that she has a strong case. She works in the hotel, meaning that she could say that the Count lured her into his room, or something to that extent."  
  
"But I didn't!"   
  
"I wish your word is all we could go on," reassured Marius. "However, we need witnesses. You had no traveling companions?"  
  
"Not one."  
  
"So, we'll have to make a visit to the hotel later today before we go home. We need a witness that can supply a plead of innocence for you. I'll leave the two of you alone for a moment before the Countess and I return to Rouen." Marius left the room, and the Count came and sat next to his wife.  
  
"Why this lawyer?"  
  
"I knew him when I was younger. He was my...friend, and I trust him."  
  
"But he doesn't trust me."  
  
"He thinks that you're guilty."  
  
"But I'm not. Cosette, surely you believe me."  
  
"Of course I do. I must admit that it is hard at times to believe you, but I do."  
  
"I would never choose another woman over you. Ever. I love you more than anything else in this world."  
  
"And I love you. I have to go, though."  
  
They shared a brief kiss before Cosette left her husband alone until he was escorted back to his cell.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Which dress would you pick, Claire?"  
  
"They're both very nice. Why are you asking me, Charlotte? You'll be the one wearing the dress."  
  
"But other people will have to see me in the dress."  
  
Charlotte and Claire were in Charlotte's bedchamber deciding on a dress to wear for Gustave and Brigitte's engagement party, which was being held Saturday evening. Everyone was anxious to find out when the wedding date was set for, since it was going to be announced that night. Claire sat in a chair with Benjamin in her arms. Laetitia was attending to the twins and Madeline at the moment, giving Charlotte enough time to ask Claire's opinion on the pastel pink or the crimson red dress.  
  
"Which one would you wear?"  
  
"That's a silly question, because if I were able to wear one of those dresses, I would probably faint." Charlotte threw her an irritated look, and Claire laughed. "But if I had to wear one, if my very life depended on it, then I would wear the pink one."  
  
"Very well, then your life does depend on it. You are going to wear the pink one on Saturday night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mama said that everyone is going. That means me, the twins, Madeline, and Benjamin."  
  
"But, they're far too young."  
  
"Madeline and Benjamin have their mother. Besides, they're family, and family means everyone. My Aunt and Uncle are coming on Friday with my cousin."  
  
"And they'll be bringing Gustave and his godfather."  
  
"See?" said Charlotte delighted. "You're as well as a Pontmercy. Wait until you meet Uncle Enjolras and Emilie. You'll have a grand time."  
  
"But I'm not family. I shouldn't go."  
  
"And why not?" The girls looked up and saw Eponine standing on the threshold.  
  
"Madame, I'm not..."  
  
"Which dress was decided upon?"  
  
"This one, Mama," Charlotte said bringing the pink dress to her mother.  
  
"Madame, I really don't think I should be there."  
  
"And I say you should. Now this is the last I'm going to hear of it. I'll order you to go, if that becomes necessary."  
  
Claire's sigh became a laugh. "Very well. I will go."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Saturday night, the Laroche household was full of laughter and merriment. The soon to be bride and bridegroom barely had a moment to themselves, even though they were arm in arm the entire time. They could barely take two steps when someone new came up and needed introduction. By the end of the night, countless aunts, uncles, cousins, and distant relatives were presented. Gustave hardly spent a minute with his own family, and the same for Brigitte.  
  
Charlotte, Emilie, Juliette, and Nicolas proceeded to mingle all night with some of Brigitte's relatives that were around the same age as they were. Benjamin spent the night in his mother's arms, while Madeline stayed tightly around her father's leg. Eponine and Marius spend a good portion of the evening beside Leon and Catherine, while Grantaire and Azelma stayed next to Enjolras and Claire. Claire found it very enjoyable to speak with the Parisian relatives of the Pontmercy family.   
  
"Eponine told us all about you," said Enjolras smugly.  
  
"I fear only your niece has said anything about you," Claire responded.  
  
Azelma looked from her husband to Enjolras. "We all know what that situation is like. Honestly, we do. Eponine, my brother Gavroche, and myself consider ourselves orphans because our parents abandoned us. They only thought us worthy when we gave them some money. We didn't have any friends until Gavroche discovered the ABC Society."  
  
"I've heard of them. They built the barricade against the National Guard."  
  
"Where did you learn about that? In the orphanage?" Claire nodded. "Enjolras, we're famous! We're being taught in history lessons."  
  
"Yes, we are living proof. Although, I'd hardly call you living proof, Grantaire."  
  
"It's not my fault you insisted I leave!"  
  
"It's not my fault you were drunk."   
  
Claire did everything to suppress her laughter. "Wait a minute, you were the leader of the ABC Society?"  
  
"We liked to let him think so," smiled Azelma. "Actually, my brother was the real leader."  
  
"I had forgotten all about that. Anyway, Marius and myself are the only living survivors from the barricade. I mean, who actually fought."  
  
"In that case, I should consider myself lucky."  
  
Later that evening, Gustave and Brigitte approached Claire and Enjolras. Azelma and Grantaire had gone to dance and see how Gavroche and Laetitia were doing.  
  
"Finally," breathed Gustave. "A moment of sanity."  
  
"Sanity? Here? I fear you have come to the wrong place. However, I would like to wish you both congratulations on your engagement."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Brigitte.  
"I do hope you will refer to me as Enjolras from now on, since we are practically family."  
  
"I'm sure I'll bear that in mind. Now, Gustave, here's someone who I haven't met yet."  
  
"Of course, where are my manners. Actually, I'm not quite sure who this is. I have a pretty good idea, but she looks so different then last time."  
  
Claire laughed. "Last time, I wore your siblings on each arm. Now, I'm just wearing a pink dress."  
  
"A lovely one, I might add. Brigitte Laroche, may I introduce a friend of my family? Mademoiselle Claire Merle."  
  
Enjolras threw a glance at his Godson while the two girls curtsied at one another.  
  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you at last. Charlotte told me of you."  
  
"I'm afraid I've been so busy, I can't remember if I was ever told of you. I hope you forgive me for that."  
  
"You've met so many people tonight, but have you danced yet?" Gustave and Brigitte looked at one another before shaking their head. "Well then," said Enjolras, "it is your party, and you should enjoy it. Gustave, I suggest you ask your fiancee to dance, before I ask her myself."  
  
"In that case, Brigitte, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Gladly," she beamed as Gustave led her to the dance floor. When they were out of earshot, Enjolras spoke.  
  
"Brilliant boy, Gustave."  
  
"Is 'Merle' a name he made up?"  
  
"Actually, it's Laetitia's maiden name. She has no family, for her parents died years ago, and they were both only children. Technically, no one will know, if we let the family in on the secret. No one bothers with asking about maiden names, anyway."  
  
"It would be awful if someone here found out about my situation." Just then, Leon and Catherine walked up to them.  
  
"Enjolras, I'm so pleased you could make it. But why have you chosen to hide in this corner?"  
  
"Good evening, Leon. I was just reminiscing with my dear friend over here."  
  
"I don't believe we've met his young lady," said Catherine. "Won't you introduce us?"   
  
"Monsieur and Madame Laroche, may I present Mademoiselle Claire Merle?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I have a letter from Paris for you, Monsieur Pontmercy."  
  
"Thank you, Philippe. Would you kindly shut the door on your way out?"  
  
"Certainly, Monsieur." Philippe did as he was instructed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cosette, who was in Marius' office. "Is it about our case?"  
  
"Yes, it's the date for our case to appear in Court. Monday the 27th of June. Oh dear..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My son is getting married that Saturday afternoon."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nobody knows how long the trial could go on for. Sometimes it takes days, even weeks."  
  
"But that's your job! To leave them without a doubt in their mind so they won't take weeks!"  
  
"I can't guarantee anything, Cosette. We have one witness and the word of the defendant. We don't have a lot to go on."  
  
"So, if worse comes to worse, you're going to abandon my husband and go to your son's wedding?"  
  
"Which do you think is more important?"  
  
"Marius, the wedding of course is more important to you than this case. But I know in my heart that if you go into that courtroom believing we will win, we will. I know that my husband is not guilty, and that's what you should believe, too!"  
  
Marius paused and sat down at his desk. "Cosette, how long will it take you to realize that you are one of the most gullible people I have ever met? If anyone convinces you of anything, you'll take that belief and run with it until the day you die!"  
  
"Give me an example. What beliefs do I run with?"  
  
"For one, this idea that your husband is a virtuous man."  
  
"He is!"  
  
"This is what I'm talking about! And this idea that perhaps you and I will fall in love."  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I know what you're up to, but it's not going to work because unlike your husband, I love my wife more than anything in the world, and I would never do anything to compromise that happiness!"  
  
"Excuse me," said Gavroche, sticking his head in the door. "I would advise you to lower your voice, Marius. Everyone is a little concerned."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gavroche." He left, but Cosette did nothing but throw daggers at Marius.  
  
"You think the only reason I hired you was so I could attempt to win you back?"  
  
"That seems like logical reasoning to me."  
  
"Well, do more research on the matter. I chose you as my husband's lawyer because even though we didn't work out, I trust you. I wouldn't hire some lawyer from England because they would treat my husband like...like you are. Honestly, I didn't expect you to take out your anger on my husband's case. You can take it out on me like you just did, but Marius, I swear that my husband would not do anything that he is accused of doing. I've been married to him for ten years. Don't you think that after ten years you'd know a person well enough?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Cosette brushed away a tear. "Besides that, I'm pregnant."  
  
"You?"  
  
"It's my husband's child, rest assured of that. But I have to believe that my husband wouldn't travel to France just to have an affair when I'm having his child."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Only three months. I became pregnant just before he left for France in the beginning of February."  
  
"Cosette, I do hope you forgive me for my outburst, but for a while I did believe that your only cause for being here was to get me back."  
  
Cosette smiled. "It's not that you're a fine man, Marius, but I have gotten over you. That's why I married someone else. I love both of the men I married. Although some thought it was just to get married, but it wasn't. It was love, and I'm sure you can relate to that. Eponine must be extremely happy with you."  
  
"And I with her. But now we're getting a little personal."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"My attitude has completely changed now, Cosette. Let's work this out."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"When do classes finally let out?"  
  
"In the middle of May. When Gustave will graduate and become a lawyer, just like his father."  
  
Gustave turned around and heard his Uncle and Godfather talking. He went over and joined their conversation.  
  
"It was only on my father's insistence that I became a lawyer."  
  
"You're not one yet."  
  
"I will be come May, Enjolras."  
  
"Darling, do you remember that girl we were talking to?"  
  
"Who? Claire?" shouted Azelma from the other room.  
  
"Yes, Claire. Now, that's a sweet girl."  
  
"I was meaning to ask you about that, Gustave," said Enjolras. "What made you think of 'Merle' when you introduced Claire to Brigitte?"  
  
"It's just the first name that came to mind. I didn't want to attach her to anyone with the last name of 'Thenardier' or 'Enjolras', and I know that Aunt Laetitia has no extended family anymore."  
  
"His mind works far too fast for me," grumbled Grantaire.  
  
"You only say that because you spent your years at university drinking and swooning over your wife."  
  
"I'll ask you to leave me out of this conversation, thank you," said Azelma.  
  
"Gustave, tell me. What do you think of this Claire?"  
  
"Well, I honestly didn't recognize her when I saw her at the party," Gustave said. "When I saw her in March, she looked awful. She had been bruised and beaten, and it just pained me to look at someone like that. But, when I saw her in that dress, with her hair pulled back like that..."  
  
"Steady there," warned Grantaire. "You're getting married to Brigitte, not Claire."  
  
"I'm well aware of that. But she looks one hundred percent better, and she obviously is great for Charlotte and the twins."  
  
"Sounds like she may never leave that house until every last Pontmercy is married off," smirked Azelma.  
  
"I thought you weren't part of this conversation."  
  
"I thought I was the one in charge of placing meals in front of you."  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to make sure that my wife hasn't decided to poison my dinner. Excuse me." Grantaire left and Enjolras looked sternly at his godson.  
  
"Gustave, are you becoming attracted to Claire?"  
  
"No, I love Brigitte."  
  
"I didn't ask who you loved, I asked if you were attracted to Claire."  
  
"Attracted in what way?"  
  
"When her name comes up in conversation, is she all you can think about for a while afterwards?"  
  
"Well, perhaps. But it doesn't matter because the same thing happens with Brigitte, and she's going to be my wife."  
  
"Just don't get yourself into something."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"So, where is the happy couple going to be living?" asked Grantaire coming back to his seat.  
  
"Brigitte and I were talking about living in Lille, and I could set up my own small firm. It won't be much, but we can only hope it will grow."  
  
"It seems like you have everything figured out, then," said Enjolras.  
  
"Yes," sighed Gustave. "I believe I have."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wasn't that party wonderful?"  
  
"Yes. You were right. Your Uncle and Aunt are a pleasure to talk to. So is Enjolras."  
  
"I knew you'd like them."  
  
"I hardly met your cousin, though, since you seemed to whisk her away the second she got there."  
  
"We hardly see one another. We're best friends, so we had to leave you alone. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand," grinned Claire. "I did meet your brother's fiancee, however."  
  
Charlotte looked up. "You met Brigitte? What did you think of her?"  
  
"You were right, she is pretty."  
  
"But not as pretty as you."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"It's true. When I told you about Brigitte that first night you came here, I didn't know how bad the bruises were. But since they're gone, you look so much lovelier."  
  
"Thank you very much. But Brigitte is perfect for your brother."  
  
"Yes, they are going to be together for the rest of their lives."  
  
"Too bad for all the rest of the women in France. From what your Uncle told me, Gustave is quite a catch."  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes. "We like to let him think so." She studied Claire for a moment. "Wait, there's something going on inside that head of yours, Claire Merle."  
  
Claire laughed at the usage of the false last name. "What?"  
  
"Something about my brother." Claire blushed a little and turned her head the other way. "It is about Gustave! What? You can tell me. Oh, please tell me!"  
  
"Will you leave me alone?"  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"He's a very likable person."  
  
"That's not what I mean. You would like it if he asked to dance, or to take a walk in the gardens, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Any girl would like it, but it's only going to happen to Brigitte."  
  
"I knew it! You're stuck on Gustave!"  
  
"Maybe I am, but maybe I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, trust me. You are," confirmed Charlotte.  
  
'Maybe I am,' thought Claire, 'but he's getting married. It does no good to dwell on things that can never happen. Besides, you know what it's like to have your heart broken. Why would you put yourself through that again?'   
  
Claire heard Benjamin wake from his nap, and didn't think about the subject for the rest of the day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
April finally passed, and before long, France found itself in the middle of May. The spring had come late this year, and all the flowers began to blossom as the birds returned from their winter homes. The entire Pontmercy family had journeyed to Paris to see Gustave graduate. The ceremony was early in the morning, so they had enough time to visit with Azelma and Grantaire before they went back to Rouen. Gavroche had decided to stay in Rouen to continue his work, and the Laroches were busy preparing for the wedding, although they had sent their congratulations. Claire had only come at the insistence of Eponine, and felt extremely out of place in a new dress and hat that Charlotte had picked out for her.  
  
The entire ceremony, she sat next to Charlotte and Juliette with her hand folded across her lap. She stared on stage as Enjolras addressed the graduates and awarded them certificates of merit for the hard work they had done over the years. She never took her eyes off of Gustave, however. He didn't return her looks, but she continued to stare. She had realized that whenever his name was mentioned, her heart skipped a beat. She had grown to like him, even though she knew that he would never be hers.  
  
Towards the end, Claire realized that Gustave was coming back to Rouen. He was going to be in the same house as her until July 2, which was practically a month and a half. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him everyday, knowing that she had a desire to be with him. When he was in Paris, she could admire him from afar. He didn't know what she was feeling or what she looked like on an hour to hour basis. But now, he would.  
  
"Claire? We're going to see Gustave and Enjolras. Are you coming?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming. Yes, I am coming."  
  
Charlotte and Claire followed the rest of the family until they came up to Gustave.  
  
"Congratulations, son."  
  
"Thank you, Father," said Gustave, embracing Marius.   
  
"I suppose you'll want him to be in your office everyday from now on, won't you?" asked Enjolras, who had taken Juliette in his arms when the twins greeted him.  
  
"Maybe not the office," Eponine said looking at her husband. "But he'll be wanted in the firm, no doubt."  
  
"Father knows that when I move to Lille, I'll be setting up my own firm along with my new family."  
  
"Brigitte and I should have a talk about husbands who become lawyers."  
  
"Eponine, don't start."  
  
"In any case, I think that we should let Grantaire and Azelma know that we intend to overrun their house with children," Enjolras said, putting his niece down.  
  
"Actually, it's going to be my last time in Paris for a long while. Might I walk around a bit?"  
  
"Why don't you take Claire with you? She hasn't seen Paris at all." Eponine nudged Claire to go with Gustave.  
  
"I wouldn't mind. Would you like to take a walk, Claire?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to see a bit of Paris."  
  
"You know how to get back to your Uncle's house."  
  
"Yes, Father. I've been living there for a few years now."  
  
Claire and Gustave watched everyone else depart before they started to walk the other way. For a few minutes, they said nothing, occasionally looking around. Finally, Claire spoke.  
  
"So, after you're married, you will be moving to Lille?"  
  
"Yes, Brigitte and I will be."  
  
"Do you know anyone there?"  
  
"No, it will just be my wife and me. We'll meet new people."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Me?" Claire looked shocked. It was as if he had been reading her mind. "No," she lied. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"You just seem different from when I saw you last."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Is it...me?"  
  
Claire felt as if she was about to faint. "You?"  
  
"It is me, isn't it? Please tell me." He led her to a bench under a tree.  
  
"Gustave, this is extremely difficult for me. I really don't want to say anything to you."  
  
"Please, I'm asking you to tell me."  
  
"Gustave, over the past couple of months, I found myself thinking about you. You would just come to mind, and for a while, that was all I could think about. And, as I've pondered over the past weeks, I've grown to realize that I have an attraction to you."  
  
"An attraction?"  
  
"I know this is sudden, and I know that you and Brigitte are extremely happy with one another and will be married for the rest of your lives, but I feel like I've come to like you." Claire turned her head away as a tear slid down her cheek. Gustave turned her head with his hand and wiped her tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Why didn't you want to tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew it would complicate your relationship with Brigitte, and I could never live with myself knowing that I jeopardized your marriage."  
  
"It was in jeopardy the moment I realized that I had feelings for you." Claire looked into his eyes. "At first, I thought it wasn't possible for me to have feelings for anyone but my fiancee, so I ignored them. But when I saw you at the engagement party, you looked so beautiful and I just couldn't believe what was happening to me."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Enjoy the moment." They closed their eyes, and kissed. The kiss itself didn't last long, but it was a passionate kiss. Neither one had ever really kissed in such a manner before. Such a kiss was reserved especially for those who were devoted to one another. Claire kept her eyes closed.  
  
"We shouldn't have."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know why not."  
  
"We should go to my Uncle's house, now. We're been out for a while."  
  
"Yes. They might wonder where we'd gone."  
  
They walked in silence again, but this time, they walked hand in hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A week after Gustave had come home, a routine formed. Marius would leave right after breakfast, followed by Charlotte, Nicolas, and Juliette, who went to their lessons. Finally, Eponine went out to the market for an hour or so, and then went to help Laetitia settle into the new house that Gavroche had purchased close to the firm. Claire and Gustave had limited time together, but it was not wasted. They turned a simple household chore into a kind of game, which made them come closer together. Not much more than the occasional kiss was shared, and they acted as nothing had ever happened when someone arrived home.  
  
As the weeks progressed, Gustave became more and more absorbed in the wedding plans. He began to spend mornings in his father's firm, running odd jobs around Rouen and taking care of whatever needed to be done. Afternoons, he accompanied his mother to the Laroche household, where Brigitte and Catherine poured over endless lists of guests and bills for the tailor.  
  
When June finally came around, Claire and Gustave realized their days were numbered. They were out in the garden, tending to the vegetables, one morning when no one was home.  
  
"Gustave, this has to stop."  
  
"What has to stop?"  
  
"Us. We need to stop pretending that because we feel the same way about one another that we will work out."  
  
"Claire..."  
  
"Gustave, you're getting married in less than a month. You've already committed yourself to Brigitte, and she is hopelessly in love with you. You even said that you still had feelings still for her."  
  
"But my feelings for you are stronger. That's why I was thinking. I'm going to talk to Monsieur Laroche and tell him that the wedding needs to be called off."  
  
Claire stood horrified. "You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
"He hated your family from the start. They've mended fences now, and if you break off your marriage to his daughter, he'll go right back to where he started."  
  
"How can I live with Brigitte knowing that I would be much more happier with you?"  
  
"Gustave, if you care about me, you will marry Brigitte."  
  
"I more than care about you. I love you. If I love you, how can I possibly marry Brigitte."  
  
"You don't make things easy, do you?"  
  
"Claire, I just couldn't."  
  
"Gustave, you have to. It's nobody's fault that we found one another a minute too late, but that's the truth. I was a minute too late."  
  
"How can you do this for me?"  
  
"You'll do anything for the one you love, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness. Marry Brigitte, please."  
  
Gustave pulled Claire into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "This is going to be extremely hard for me. But I will do it because I love you more than anything."  
  
Just then, a carriage pulled up to the house, and Gustave went to see who it was. Claire went inside the house and crept up to the window to see who was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Did I disturb you?"  
  
"Of course not, but it's extremely sudden of you to stop by."  
  
It was Brigitte. Tears began to well up in Claire's eyes, and she wiped them away hurriedly as she sighed. She walked back out to the garden. 'He's doing what's right. You're doing what's right. Let it go.' 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Please take a seat," the judge said, after he entered the courtroom. "Now, Count Williamson is accused of lechery. How does he plead?"  
  
Marius stood from his seat. Behind him was Eponine, who had gone to every case he had ever been on, except when she had been pregnant. Cosette sat a few seats away right behind her husband. The Count looked up at his lawyer as Marius drew breath to speak.  
  
"Your Honor, we plead not guilty."  
  
"Very well. Does the prosecution have a witness?"  
  
"We do," said the lawyer who was defending the young woman. "We call Cynthia Rye to the stand."  
  
As the pregnant woman approached the stand and placed her hand over the bible, Marius turned to the Count. "What was her job at the hotel?"  
  
"She was working in the restaurant. She brought me a cup of coffee, and I never saw her again."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Mademoiselle Rye, you claim that the defendant, Count Williamson, committed the crime of adultery, and as a result, you became pregnant. Is all this true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was your job in the hotel?"  
  
"I cleaned the rooms while the guests were out."  
  
"Did you clean the Count's room?"  
  
"Yes, everyday around 12 PM when he left the hotel."  
  
"Now, the Count stayed at the hotel from Sunday the 4 of February until the following Sunday morning, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"You claim that on the night of February 9, the Count and yourself committed the act of lechery."  
  
The girl began to cry. "Yes, we did."  
  
"And then you didn't come to work for the next two days."  
  
"Yes, I took two personal days."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I couldn't face him again."  
  
"When did you find out that you were carrying a child?"  
  
"About a month later. And that's when I filed my claim."  
  
"Mademoiselle, is it possible that any other man could have been the father?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have no husband? No fiance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you. No further questions."  
  
Marius stood to cross-examine the woman. "Mademoiselle, is it true that you worked in the hotel restaurant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why were you cleaning the rooms the week Count Williamson stayed at the hotel?"  
  
"One of the other workers was sick that week, and I took over for her."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
The Judge turned to the lawyer defending Mademoiselle Rye. "Do you have any other witnesses?"  
  
"No, your Honor. No further witnesses."  
  
"Monsieur Pontmercy, are there any witnesses for the defense?"  
  
"Yes, your Honor. The defense calls Count Arthur Williamson to the stand." After the Count had sworn on the Bible, Marius approached. "Count Williamson, how long have you been married to the Countess?"  
  
"For ten years," said the Count, looking at Cosette.  
  
"And, would you ever have any reason to commit the crime you are accused of?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What was your purpose in Paris from the 4th to the 11th of February, Count Williamson?"  
  
"A factory I own was being built, and I was there to oversee the construction."  
  
"And during that entire week, you went only to the construction site, the hotel, and the short distance it took to get from the one to the other."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Now, when you saw Mademoiselle Rye, what was she doing?"  
  
"She was serving me a cup of coffee in the restaurant."  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
"Mid-morning on February..."  
  
Suddenly, Mademoiselle Rye screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Instantly, Eponine ran to her side and Marius came up next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She's going to deliver."  
  
"The baby? Now?"  
  
"Yes, Marius, right now."  
  
"Your Honor, this woman is going to have her child."  
  
"Court is adjourned until tomorrow morning at 9 AM. Everyone out now! Please take Count Williamson back. Madame Pontmercy, you may take her into my chambers. The rest of you are to stay here."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Three hours later, Eponine came out of the Judge's chambers. Both lawyers, the Judge, and Cosette came up to her.  
  
"She delivered a baby boy. He's healthy and there's nothing wrong with him."  
  
"I'll call a cab to take her to the hospital. I'm afraid we'll have to continue the case tomorrow, regardless of whether or not she'll be able to make it."  
  
The lawyer and the Judge left the room, and Marius turned to Eponine. "Is the baby premature?"  
  
"No. He's one of the biggest babies I've ever delivered."  
  
Marius kissed his wife on the forehead. "'Ponine, you just solved my case."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your Honor, the defense calls Serge Case to the stand." A tall, blond, middle-aged man approached the stand.  
  
"Who's this?" asked the Count.  
  
"You'll thank me later," whispered Marius. "Monsieur Case, could you tell the court your profession?"  
  
"I work as a chef."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In a restaurant."  
  
"The hotel restaurant which Cynthia Rye also works at?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does Mademoiselle Rye do in the restaurant?"  
  
"She served the orders."  
  
"How do you know Mademoiselle Rye?"  
  
"We were married."  
  
"You and Cynthia Rye were married. When?"  
  
"From August 1849 until this past December."  
  
"Did you have any children together?"  
  
"The one she had just yesterday is my son."  
  
The court exploded with murmurs, and the lawyer from the prosecution shot up from his chair. "Objection! This man has no proof that the child is his."  
  
"Actually, he does," said Marius.  
  
"Overruled. Proceed, Monsieur Pontmercy."  
  
"Thank you, your Honor. Monsieur Case, how do you know that the child Mademoiselle Rye had is in fact your son?"  
  
"She told me as we were in the process of divorce that she was with child."  
  
"And what was your response to that?"  
  
"She said that she wanted no part of me, so when the child was born, I would raise it."  
  
"Why, then, did she charge this man, Count Williamson, with lechery?"  
  
"I told her that I refused to raise the child because I never wanted to be near her again. She thought that she could pin the blame on someone else."  
  
"Someone with a title, perhaps?"  
  
"She told me she had a plan to accuse someone with a title. Count Williamson was the first title she came across."  
  
"Are you telling us, the court, that every claim Mademoiselle Rye made about lechery and having a child out of wedlock is false?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Mademoiselle Rye was back in court to testify once more before the Judge entered a verdict. She denied everything once more and stuck to the same story she had plead previously. The Judge asked for closing arguments before he made his decision.  
  
"Your Honor," started the lawyer for the prosecution. "Mademoiselle Rye is not perfect. None of us are perfect. She made a wrong decision to have an affair with Count Williamson, which resulted in a child. This man who claims to have been her husband has no proof of their marriage or divorce. The Count is unwilling to accept that he created another life. The evidence and the testimonies are clear that Count Williamson is guilty."  
  
Marius stood as the other lawyer took a seat. "Your Honor, it is true that none of us are perfect. In fact, some of us are so imperfect, that we seem to get our stories caught in lies. There is actual proof that Mademoiselle Rye and Monsieur Case were married and divorced. I have their marriage certificate here, as well as their divorce agreement. Mademoiselle Rye conceived Monsieur Case's child in October, divorced her husband in December, and then claimed to be having a child by the defendant in March. The midwife who delivered Mademoiselle Rye's child said that the child was completely healthy and born right on time. Therefore, for a child to be born in June, it would have to be conceived in October, making the father of Mademoiselle Rye's child Monsieur Case. My client is innocent of the charge of lechery, being that he only saw this already pregnant woman in passing one morning." Marius took a seat, extremely pleased with himself.  
  
The Judge looked over all of his papers before he looked at Count Williamson. "Will the defense please rise?" Marius and the Count slowly stood up. "Count Arthur Williamson. Your are accused of lechery, to which you pleaded not guilty. The court today finds that you are also not guilty."  
  
Cosette sprang from her chair and her husband caught her in an embrace. Marius looked back at his wife, who nodded her head with a smile on her face.  
  
After everyone had left, just Marius, Eponine, Cosette, and the Count were left.   
  
"I can't thank you enough. Really, I can't."  
  
"You were innocent all along, I just had to defend you," said Marius shaking the Count's hand.  
  
"We'd invite you back to Rouen," said Eponine, "but we do have a wedding planned for Saturday afternoon."  
  
"Thank you very much, but I think we should get back to England before we cause any more problems," Cosette laughed.  
  
"I took the liberty of buying you tickets for tomorrow morning's passage to London."  
  
"Thank you, Marius. For everything."  
  
"Arthur?" said Marius before the two couples left. "Don't spend the night in any hotels."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N - I know, I know. A happy ending for Cosette from the Cosette/Marius basher. Well, Marius has Eponine, and Eponine is happy, so I figured, whatever, Cosette should be a little happy, too. Don't worry! This story is far from over! We have a wedding and a lot of unexpected surprises still. Wait and see, you'll kill me!  
  
Thanks to some of the reviewers:  
  
Sweet775 - Thank you for all the reviews on all my stories.  
  
The Grey Lady - For a while, I seriously thought that you were my beta reviewing because the comments you made are almost exactly the same time that my beta said while editing the first chapter. Please review more!  
  
Sandra Athrenael - Rachel! I swear, as soon as this chapter is over, I'm writing the first chapter for "our" story. Thank you so, so, so, so, so much! I love you sooooo much, and thank you for dedicating your POTC story to me. 13 is your lucky number? Mine is 7.  
  
TTP - I hope you figured out that you have to read "Meant to Be" first to completely understand everything in "Troubled Times." I'm just kidding. I hope to see more reviews from you!  
  
EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! I MAKES ME SAD WHEN I WRITE AND WRITE AND GET NO REVIEWS SO REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Juliette, if you don't sit still, we'll never get this done."  
  
"But you're pulling my hair too tightly!"  
  
Saturday had come more quickly than anticipated, and now all three Pontmercy children were readying themselves for the day's big event. Charlotte stood in front of the mirror for minutes upon end, while Nicolas fidgeted in his new suit. Juliette let out yelps of pain as Claire attempted to pin her hair up.  
  
"I don't see why we all have to wear pale blue dresses," Charlotte complained.  
  
"Because Brigitte's favorite color is pale blue, and she asked that all the ladies wear it, since she's going to be in white."  
  
Charlotte spun around and eyed Claire suspiciously. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Your brother told me," she said without a second thought.  
  
"Why did Gustave make the men wear these suits?" Nicolas asked, trying to loosen his collar.  
  
"Would you rather wear my blue dress?" joked Claire, finally finishing Juliette's hair. Juliette let out a sigh of relief, and stood from her chair. "Here's your hat," Claire said to Juliette. " Now, both of you go wait downstairs for Charlotte and me." The twins ran from the room and could be heard descending the stairs. Claire moved over to the mirror to put her hat on, but noticed the Charlotte was staring at her with her arms folded across her chest. "What?"  
  
"Gustave was telling you about the wedding?"  
  
"Didn't he tell the whole family?"  
  
"Apparently you know more about his wedding then his own sister does."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Knew what? Charlotte, what are you talking about?" Claire never received an answer, since Charlotte ran from the room. Claire turned to the door to see Eponine and Marius. "I..."  
  
"It's a very stressful day for everyone," said Eponine. "I wouldn't take it to heart."  
  
"Are we all ready?" Marius asked.  
  
"I just need to find my purse," lied Claire. "I'll be down in a moment." Marius and Eponine walked down the stairs while Claire opened and closed drawers, even though her purse was set right upon her nightstand. She heard the door close, and she turned to see Gustave behind her. He was dressed in his best black suit and wore a red flower on it. Claire exhaled deeply and walked over to him.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.  
  
"Gustave, you absolutely cannot back out of it now."  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"But you won't. We've had our moment, now move on and spend the rest of your time with the woman who loves you."  
  
"We've had more than a moment, Claire. We've shared much more than time."  
  
"Please forget all that," she began to cry. "It won't do any good."  
  
"I just wish I could kiss you once more." He lowered his head to hers, but she put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Claire, I..."  
  
"I know you love me. Please don't make this harder than it already is." Claire grabbed her purse, opened the door, and made her way downstairs while wiping away a tear.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Brigitte sat in the back room of the church with her parents. Her mother hovered above her chair, readjusting her daughter's veil every few minutes. Her father kept opening the curtains and peering out the window.   
  
"They've arrived," he announced. "I suppose I should go and greet them. Catherine, stay here with your daughter." Leon exited the room.  
  
"Darling," Catherine said, kneeling down next to Brigitte's chair. "I know I've seemed distant and uncaring for most of your life, but understand that my life has been focused on you. No one's ever told you this, and it may be hard to hear, but your father married me for financial reasons. At the time, I believed he loved me, but I was extremely foolish not to see past his act. I was never a beautiful girl, but my dowry was more than desirable. After you were born, your father had an heir and the business he had started with my money, so he didn't need a wife anymore."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"I'm just so happy that you will get everything I didn't."  
  
"Mother, I'm so sorry we were never as close as you wanted to be. I just couldn't bear being around you or Father, knowing that I reminded you of the other. I thought it was better that way."  
  
"Darling, I can't believe you ever felt that way. I am so sorry." Then Catherine did something that neither one of the two could ever recall doing before. Brigitte's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, and they both cried together. "Now, what's with all these tears?" she finally asked after a silence. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her daughter's face. "You have much too much to be happy about to be crying."  
  
"Thank you, Mother."  
  
"I love you so much, darling. I really do."  
  
"I know you do, Mother."  
  
Just then, Leon came back into the room, followed by Marius, Eponine, Nicolas, and Juliette.  
  
"Everybody's ready," said Leon.  
  
"Where's my maid of honor?"  
  
"Charlotte and Enjolras are waiting in the front of the church, but, I brought the flower girl and the ring bearer," Eponine said.  
  
"Everybody's eagerly awaiting us, especially Gustave," Marius smiled.  
  
"Let's not keep him waiting, then," Catherine said, gathering Brigitte's dress so she could walk.   
  
The procession lined up and the music started. Marius and Eponine went down first, followed by Catherine. Nicolas then walked to Gustave and Enjolras as Juliette filled the aisle with rose petals. Finally, the 'Wedding March' began to play, and everyone stood. Leon took his daughter's arm and led her down to the altar. Brigitte exhaled softly as she neared Gustave, and turned so her father could lift the veil. He did so and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You'll be fine," he whispered as he put her hand in Gustave's. It was only then that she finally saw Gustave. He glowed as he looked at her and helped her up the steps. Brigitte gave her bouquet to Charlotte, and turned to the priest as he began to speak.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the eyes of God to witness the marriage of these two people, Gustave Marcelin Pontmercy and Brigitte Ann Laroche." Brigitte turned to Gustave and mouthed 'Marcelin?' He jerked his head back towards Enjolras, and Brigitte smiled. "Marriage is a sacred bond, a commitment between a man and a woman. Marriage is not one sided, for if it is, the husband and wife cannot fully be happy. However, now that Gustave and Brigitte have found one another, and are certain that marriage is the right path that both of them are willing to take together, they can begin to be happy as not two people, but one family.  
  
"Gustave, do you have something to offer Brigitte?" Gustave looked back towards his brother, who came forward with the ring. "Gustave, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"And I pledge thee my fidelity."  
  
"And I pledge thee...my fidelity." He slipped the ring over Brigitte's finger.  
  
"Brigitte, do you have something to offer Gustave?" Charlotte handed Brigitte the ring. "Brigitte, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"And I pledge thee my fidelity."  
  
"And I pledge thee my fidelity." She placed the ring over his finger, and he took both of her hands in his own.  
  
"Gustave, do you promise to take this woman, Brigitte Ann Laroche, and make her your wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health until death do you part?"  
  
"I..." As he was about to say the second word, the slamming of the church door interrupted his thoughts. He knew who had left, and he knew why they had. He resumed speaking. "I do."  
  
"Brigitte, do you promise to take this man, Gustave Marcelin Pontmercy, and make him your husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence followed, and Gustave felt the pit of his stomach fill with guilt. "Then I am pleased to pronounce you two both man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." In the moment, the one of sadness and joy, Gustave found it within himself to smile and kiss the woman that he had promised to marry. He walked her back down the aisle and outside to a waiting carriage, where they would immediately leave for Lille.  
  
He helped her inside, while the church emptied to wish them goodbye. They waved as the carriage pulled away from the church, and then sighed when they were far enough out of sight. They laughed about it, shared a kiss, and found themselves drifting off to sleep in one another's arms. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
9 Months Later, April 1952  
  
Gustave awoke abruptly as he heard his wife moan from the bed. He had dozed off in a chair next to the bed where Brigitte was resting. For the most part, the night had been quiet. However, the occasional disturbance upset the night. Gustave grabbed a clean cloth from the night table and dipped it in cool water. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. She turned to him.  
  
"Did I wake you?" she asked apologetically.  
  
"No, sweetheart, you didn't." He felt her forehead. "You're still warm. Maybe this will help you," he said, placing the cloth on her head.  
  
"Have you been into town?"  
  
"I went this afternoon when the doctor was here."  
  
"Is it as bad as he told me?"  
  
"The outbreak?" Brigitte nodded. "I went to visit Theodore and his family. His two daughters have already passed on and his wife is into her final hours." He paused to sigh. "But you are going to get better."  
  
"Don't lie," Brigitte said coldly.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because the doctor's the only one who's telling me the truth. 25 people have already died, and half the town is liable to catch this disease. The doctor said he wouldn't even give anyone medicine."  
  
"It sounds like he's not doing his job."  
  
"Well, you're not doing yours, either."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As a husband, you aren't suppose to keep secrets from me. Especially in my situation."  
  
"I'm trying to protect you!"  
  
"It's too late for that!" she yelled, sitting up and ripping the cloth off her head. "I'm already sick, Gustave! I need you to be honest with me about everything! I..." She trailed off, and began to cough wildly. After she had finished, she began to cry, and Gustave put his arms around her. "Why is this happening to us?" she managed to sob.  
  
"It will get better. I swear, this will pass, and my firm will grow, and we'll have the family we talked about."  
  
"Gustave," she said, looking him in the eye. "I might leave you without giving you a son."  
  
"Then leave me a daughter."  
  
"Any child, in that case. Gustave, I might not make it through this."  
  
"Don't talk that way. Of course you will make it through this. Now, go back to sleep."  
  
She laid back down and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. The sun was just about to come up, and Gustave decided to take a walk to clear his mind. When he came home, around mid-morning, he went to check on Brigitte. When he tried to rouse her from her sleep, her eyes did not open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You got here faster than I expected."  
  
"I got a letter from your father as soon as he got the letter from you. Your aunts and uncles can't make it, but I was sent with a few pies. Your mother will probably be bringing something from Laetitia." Enjolras grabbed his godson in a tight embrace. "You don't have to be strong for me," he whispered.  
  
Instantly, Gustave began to cry. Enjolras supported him for some time before Gustave could finally stand on his own.  
  
"Leon and Catherine got here yesterday. Catherine hasn't left the guestroom since then."  
  
"I didn't think she would take it well. How's Leon holding up?"  
  
"He's composed himself, but I think that he will be affected at the funeral."  
  
"When are your parents coming?"  
  
"They're bringing everyone tonight."  
  
"Not...everyone."   
  
Gustave threw a questioning glace at Enjolras. "Who's not coming?"  
  
"Claire."  
  
Gustave's heart leap out of his chest. He hadn't thought of Claire in months. She probably had thought about him every time he was mentioned in conversation, but he had been so busy, he had nearly completely forgotten her.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"We don't know. She just...left one morning."  
  
"She left? Out of the blue?"  
  
"That's what your parents said. But I wouldn't bring it up."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Just then, Leon came out of the guest bedroom and made his way downstairs. He spied Enjolras and came over to him.  
  
"I am extremely sorry, Leon. Brigitte was a fine woman. The most wonderful daughter any man could ever ask for."  
  
"And a splendid wife," Gustave added to make his father-in-law feel more at ease.  
  
"Thank you very much. I just don't know what I'm going to do with Catherine. She's an emotional wreck. I hope your mother can help, Gustave."  
  
"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Enjolras reassured.  
  
"It just hasn't sunk in that she's gone. Not gone, like she's gone out to market, but gone as in never coming back."  
  
"We'll get through this, Gustave," Leon said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Could you give me a moment alone?"  
  
"Yes, we'll be in the study," said Leon, taking Enjolras with him.  
  
Gustave sat on the first step of the staircase and put his head in his hands. He recalled his last night with Brigitte. They had been fighting, and he felt horrible about it. Brigitte might have left the world being upset with him. He felt that he couldn't live with that on his conscience.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Gustave picked himself up to answer it. When he opened the door, his Father and Mother stood there with his sisters and brother behind him. His mother threw her arms around him and began to cry. Enjolras and Leon came out from the study, and hugged Marius. Everyone eventually made their way back to the study, except for Charlotte and Gustave.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"Did you hear about Claire?"  
  
"Do you know why she left?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that she was pregnant," Charlotte whispered.  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"What do you think happened?"  
  
"She probably found a man whom she thought she loved."  
  
Gustave sighed deeply. "Where did she go?"  
  
"She only left a note saying that she had to leave and that she was sorry." She studied her brother. "You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I loved Brigitte very much."  
  
"Not Brigitte. Claire."  
  
"Claire? No, I..." His sister gave him a look. "You knew?"  
  
"I guessed. Did you?"  
  
Gustave kneaded his forehead. "Yes. Oh my God, yes. I loved Claire."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Charlotte and Gustave turned to see Leon standing in front of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N - I know this was sudden, but I swear I have a plot, (as well as fluff for 'The Grey Lady'). I know this was short, too, but bear with me. MORE REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Charlotte looked between her brother and Monsieur Laroche, who hadn't taken their eyes off one another. Leon came to Gustave and Charlotte backed towards the study.  
  
"Tell me I didn't hear you correctly," said Leon, through gritted teeth. "You did not just say you were in love with a woman other than my daughter."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot deny my feelings, for I did love that other woman."  
  
"Claire? Claire Merle? The girl who took care of your siblings? That Claire?" He spat the word 'that' out like it was foul.  
  
"I don't know any other Claire."  
  
"She came into your life far later than my daughter did, and she left much earlier. You can't possibly tell me that you loved her."  
  
"I did. But make no mistake about my feelings for Brigitte, because I loved her regardless of my feelings for anyone else."  
  
"Like hell you did!" Leon grabbed Gustave's collar and pulled him closer. Charlotte gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "Don't lie to my face about your feelings for my daughter! Admit that you never loved her and only married her for her dowry!"  
  
"Never. I did love Brigitte."  
  
"You can't love two women at the same time!"  
  
"Why not? Who can say that? If anyone, it certainly isn't you!"  
  
"You'll regret the day you ever crossed me, boy."  
  
"Leon! Leave him alone this instant!" Catherine came down the stairs, and Leon set Gustave down. By then, Marius had come out of the study.  
  
"What's going on? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Your son is the problem!" roared Leon. "Him and this Claire!"  
  
Marius shot a look at his son. "What about Claire?"  
  
"Leon, do not make this worse than..." Catherine was silenced by a blow to her face from her husband's hand. She looked at him wide-eyed and touched the side of her face. Eponine appeared, shoved Charlotte inside the study, and closed the doors.  
  
"What in Heaven's name is going on?"  
  
"I think there's more than one issue in this house."  
  
"The only issue we're going to worry about, boy, is the issue that was first brought to my attention."  
  
"What issue would that be, Leon?" Marius questioned.  
  
"Your son is in love with Claire Merle. I even suspect that he loved her while he and my daughter were engaged."  
  
"Claire?" breathed Eponine.   
  
"Gustave, tell Monsieur Laroche that that is simply not true."  
  
"I can't tell him it's not true, Father. It is true. I did love Claire."  
  
Marius and Eponine glanced at one another. Eponine put her hands over her mouth and began to breathe heavily. Marius approached his son.  
  
"Come with me, now."  
  
Marius left the three in the hallway while he lead Gustave into a room down the hall. As they entered the room, Marius rounded on his son.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just happened."  
  
"Did you ever love Brigitte?"  
  
"You know I did."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't have proposed to someone I didn't love, especially since you and Leon were at each other's throats. You mended fences because of this marriage."  
  
"You just broke them down! Your wife just died!"  
  
"You think I wanted that? Believe me or not, I was in love with Brigitte and that is all I'm going to say. You have no right to preach to me about loving one woman!"  
  
"You have no clue what you're saying."  
  
"Mother told me about when you were young. You loved Mother, but chased after another."  
  
"But I didn't dishonor your Mother. And I may have loved that other woman for a while, but my feelings overcame me."  
  
"Father, don't you understand? It would have been completely dishonorable of me to back out of my engagement with Brigitte."  
  
"No, it wouldn't have."  
  
Gustave turned to his Father. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was engaged to that other woman, and I told her I couldn't go through with it because I knew that being with your mother would make me happy."  
  
"So, I should have...but Leon would never have let me live it down."  
  
"Son, listen to me. Sometimes, you have to forget what people think and do what suits you best."  
  
"Even though it might hurt someone?"  
  
"Especially if it might hurt someone. It might have stung when you turned Brigitte down, but she would have moved on and found another man. Now it burns because they think you dishonored her."  
  
"I didn't. I just felt more strongly for Claire then I did for Brigitte." Gustave felt lost every time he opened his mouth. He knew what he felt, but trying to explain this to other people was the most difficult thing he had ever done. "I loved them both."  
  
"I believe you. But you have to tell Leon that you've given up on Claire. If you don't, he'll feel like you've dishonored her memory. Please, just do this for Brigitte. She didn't deserve this."  
  
"I know that. Very well. I'll do what I have to."  
  
Marius opened the door and followed his son back to where the chaos had begun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A week after Brigitte Ann Pontmercy had been laid to rest, Gustave sat in his old room in his parents' house, looking out the window. There was a knock at the door, and he turned to see his sister come in with a tray.  
  
"Mother said that some tea might make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks, Charlotte." She walked to the door, but did not leave. Instead, she closed it, and sat next to Gustave.  
  
"When did the Laroches leave?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"To Lille?"  
  
"They want to be closer to where Brigitte is buried."  
  
"How long are you going to stay here?"  
  
"As long as it takes."  
  
"You closed your practice?"  
  
"I couldn't live in Lille any longer."  
  
Charlotte looked out the window while her brother sipped his tea. She looked back at him. "You both lied to me."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"You and Claire."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About loving one another."  
  
"I'm so sick of that word. I wouldn't care if I never heard it again."  
  
"So, you're just going to sit here for the rest of your life?"  
  
"If that's what I feel like doing, then yes."  
  
"You won't even try to find Claire?"  
  
"My wife just died. I don't think that I should be searching France for her right now. Besides, you said that she found some other man."  
  
"Maybe, but she doesn't lo...care for him like she does for you."  
  
"I know she's moved on."  
  
"You don't know anything, Gustave Pontmercy," Charlotte said coldly. She got up and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Gustave kneaded his forehead. He was furious with himself. He was a wreck who didn't know what he was going to do next. He threw his teacup across the room, grabbed his coat, and walked out the front door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello? Hello!" Gustave stood pounding the door.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing waking everyone up at such an hour?"  
  
"Uncle Grantaire, it's Gustave. Please let me in. I need to talk to Enjolras." He heard the door unlock, and he saw his Uncle.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Azelma asked, coming forward while throwing a shawl over her shoulders.  
  
"Gustave's here. He wants to see Enjolras."  
  
"Who wants to see me?" asked Enjolras, yawning.  
  
"Your godson," Azelma said, a little irritated.  
  
"Gustave, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Enjolras, I need your advice."  
  
"Oh, God. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Wait one minute, Grantaire. Gustave, do your parents know you're here?"  
  
"No, Aunt Azelma."  
  
"Oh, dear God. Grantaire..."  
  
"Let him have his old bed for the night, and we'll send him off in the morning."  
  
"Knock some sense into him, please, Enjolras." Azelma and Grantaire left the two alone in the semi-lit room. Enjolras brought a candle over to the kitchen table, and set it down. He motioned for his godson to sit, and he did so.  
  
"Now, to what do I owe such a visit?"  
  
"Enjolras, I'm a mess."  
  
"As is expected."  
  
"I don't know where I stand."  
  
"Yes you do. You want to find Claire."  
  
"But I can't. If Leon ever knew..."  
  
"Leon's in Lille. He knows that you love her."  
  
"I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Just take it one step at a time. What does Leon want?"  
  
"He wants me to honor Brigitte's death."  
  
"What does your family want?"  
  
"For me to be happy."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To find Claire."  
  
"So put them all together so everyone will be happy. Put on a good show for a year and remember Brigitte in a fashionable manner. Then, go and try to find Claire, and when you do, we'll all be happy."  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"I never said it was going to be simple. I was just throwing out a suggestion."  
  
"A good one, at that. It could work. Only I won't be putting on a good show. From now on, I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve."  
  
"That's a good starting attitude. Now, if that's all..."  
  
"For the night, yes. Thank you."  
  
"Goodnight, Gustave." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
18 Months Later, October 1853  
  
Gustave had his feet up on his Uncle's desk. He was reading over a freshly printed newspaper, scanning for errors. His Uncle walked in and out of the room from time to time and finally lingered, waiting for his nephew's final corrections.  
  
"Well, I haven't found one."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No, Uncle, I'm not. It's the first perfect edition you ever did as a first draft."  
  
"In that case, I'm rather impressed with myself. I suppose that when you leave Paris again, I'll have to hire an editor."  
  
"Everyone needs to work."  
  
"Meaning you, too."  
  
"That's why I'm going back to Rouen. I'm working with my father in his firm until I can ground myself again."  
  
"You're only 21, Gustave. You still have a lifetime ahead of you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I just can't help thinking that it's a mistake giving up on Claire so soon."  
  
"I've been looking for her for three months. I've been everywhere from Grenoble to Cherbourg. I've come to think that she's disappeared from France entirely, or she's extremely good at keeping me on the run."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"But why not?" insisted the young man. "She loves me, I know she does."  
  
"Two years is quite a gap. Things are liable to change in one's mind over a time span as large as that."  
  
"What's the news?" asked Enjolras, taking the paper from Grantaire. He studied it cover to cover and glanced at Gustave. "There are no corrections."  
  
"None were needed," grinned Gustave.  
  
"Well done, Grantaire. See how good he is when he's off the bottle?"  
  
"I haven't had a drink in years," Grantaire boasted as he left the room.  
  
"So he says," Enjolras muttered walking towards the window. "So, tomorrow is our farewell?"  
  
"For now."  
  
"Yes, it's what you always say, but there will always be those late night inquires to look forward too." He now studied his godson. "Has Mademoiselle Merle crossed your mind lately?"  
  
"More times than I can count," he sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you've given up. You will still look for her, won't you?"  
  
"I think it's a lost cause. Besides, I need to move on. I'll meet another girl, and this time, I'll do things right."  
  
"You know what everyone told me about the barricade? That it was a lost cause."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Maybe, but I fought to the death for it. Or at least close to it."  
  
"This is different."  
  
"How?" Enjolras crossed his arms and waited for Gustave to answer. He couldn't. "That's what I thought," Enjolras said, reopening his paper.  
  
"How do I know she hasn't moved on?"  
  
"I don't know. But Gustave," Enjolras said, walking out the door. "It's never a lost cause until you give it one last shot."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your ticket, please, Monsieur."   
  
Gustave handed the driver his ticket and climbed inside with three others on their way out of Paris. He took a seat on the farthest side. Next to him was an older gentleman, most likely a member of the clergy, and across from him was a married couple. The woman was pregnant, and the man was whispering to her. The carriage was about to leave, and the last piece of luggage was being strapped on. Gustave glanced around trying to memorize everything, even though he knew he would be back.   
  
The carriage pulled away and passed the last streets of Paris. Towards the end, there was a marketplace, full of activity. However, in the crowd, Gustave seemed to glance at one woman. Not really a woman, but still not a girl. She had golden hair and skin that seemed to be tanned from being in the sun. She stood behind a stand, talking to a woman. Then Gustave's memory came into play. He knew that girl. It was the very girl he had been searching for. It was Claire.  
  
"Excuse me?" he called to the driver. "Excuse me, could you please stop?"  
  
"We make no stops until we get three miles outside of Paris, Monsieur."  
  
"This is an emergency! Please stop!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Monsieur, I cannot bend the rules."  
  
Gustave hopelessly glanced out the window, picturing exactly where Claire was. He was going to get off at the first stop and go back to Claire even if it killed him.  
  
The driver stopped three miles outside of Paris like he had said. The sun was glowing bright red, just about to set. Gustave hopped down, and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Monsieur, you're not suppose to get off until Rouen."  
  
"I have to go back to Paris."  
  
"Monsieur, I advise you to get back inside. You won't be able to get another carriage back until morning, and the sun's just going down. Besides that, it's nearly a two-hour walk."  
  
"If I need to walk, I will," he grunted, pulling his large suitcase behind him.  
  
A little more than three hours later, the citizens of Paris were just turning out their lamps. Gustave walked up to the door and knocked. Azelma opened it, and sighed.  
  
"What on earth do we have to do to get rid of you?" she asked, drawing him inside.  
  
"You're back," Enjolras said, half asking and half observing.  
  
"I saw Claire."  
  
"That's a good reason for coming back."  
  
"She's been here the entire time! In Paris!"  
  
"Calm down. Where was she?"  
  
"In the market."  
  
"Alright, we'll go down there tomorrow and see about this."  
  
"Your poor parents," laughed Azelma. "What do you think they're thinking we've done to you?"  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I give up," sighed Marius, pushing the curtain aside. Eponine had her eyes closed and was lying on the couch.  
  
"Where on earth could he be?" she said without opening her eyes.  
  
"Still in Paris. I swear, the boy can't make up his mind."  
  
"And why should he?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, he should inform people that his plans have changed."  
  
"Since when are you so worried about him? He's a man, so let him live on his own."  
  
"This from his nurturing mother."  
  
"I gave up that privilege when he got married." She sat up and stared at Marius.  
  
"What on earth ever attracted you to me?"  
  
"I was a very attractive young lady. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh yes. Like it was yesterday." He played with her hair and she took his free hand.   
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Well, let's just say that your brother played a very crucial role in the whole thing."  
  
"That I remember. What else?" Eponine asked, caressing his hand.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you loved me as much as I loved you, but we were shy then."  
  
"Us? Shy? I don't think you've heard the right story."  
  
"Haven't I? At least it has a happy ending."  
  
"As all good stories should." Marius pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed. "Marius, I'm afraid it's far too late for that."  
  
"I gave it a shot," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You have your son to blame for that."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Can I help you, Monsieur?"  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for a woman. She has blond hair and she's very tall and skinny."  
  
"Claire?"  
  
"That's her." Gustave looked anxiously at the girl behind the stand where Claire had stood just last night.  
  
"It's Sunday, Monsieur. She always takes Sundays as personal days."  
  
"Do you know where we could find her?" asked Enjolras, coming forward. The girl looked to the floor.  
  
"We aren't suppose to give out that kind of information, Monsieurs."  
  
"Please, we're old friends. It's extremely important that we find her."  
  
The girl sighed, found a scrap of paper and a pencil, and wrote something quickly. She handed it hurriedly to Enjolras.  
  
"You didn't find this out from me."  
  
"Thank you, Mademoiselle," said Gustave as he pulled Enjolras away. "So, where are we headed?"  
  
"Right near the university."  
  
"That could be good."  
  
"It's a boarding house, if my memory serves me. She lives well, or well enough to get by, judging from where she lives."  
  
They silently walked across the city and to the address written on the dirty piece of paper. They looked up at the number on the building and back down to the rag.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"I guess it's not as good as I remembered it to be," Enjolras said, opening the door.  
  
They both looked around and saw a staircase off to the far left. They were about to go up to "36", as written on the paper, when a woman with jet black hair and a rather large frame came over to them.  
  
"Good morning, Monsieurs. May I help you with anything?"  
  
"Yes, we're looking for a woman named Claire in Room 36." Gustave felt the woman look them over.  
  
"Monsieurs, if you don't mind me saying so, Claire is a good lady and she's never missed a payment. If you'll allow me," she said digging into her pocket and producing a few bills, "this should about cover it."  
  
"No, Madame," Enjolras said, handing back the money. "We aren't bill collectors. We're old friends of hers and we've been meaning to see her."  
  
"Oh, in that case," blushed the woman, putting the money back. "She's really in Room 14. We all say Room 36 as a cover."  
  
"Thank you," they said taking to the staircase. They made their way down the hall and stood outside Room 14. Enjolras looked at Gustave.  
  
"Would you like me to wait downstairs?"  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"Sure," said Enjolras, backing away and back downstairs.  
  
Gustave sighed heavily. He knocked rather loudly on the door, and waited for what seemed like eternity. The door opened, and he saw her up close for the first time in two years. Her hair was hanging at shoulder length, and she had maintained her slender physique. She wore a simple dress with a soiled apron tied around her waist. She looked up at him, and gasped. She put one hand up to the doorframe to support her as her other hand brushed her face.  
  
"Oh my God. Gustave..."  
  
"Claire..." He couldn't hold back any longer. He needed her. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her sob as he kissed the side of head. He released her and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"You didn't think I'd give up, did you?"  
  
"But, Brigitte..."  
  
He quieted her and kissed her. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You will. You're going to come back to Rouen with me and we can figure everything out."  
  
She began to cry again and looked at the floor. "I can't go back to Rouen with you, Gustave."  
  
"Why not? Is it too small? That's fine, we can stay here for the time..."  
  
"No, I mean I can't leave here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Gustave heard a strange noise, almost a gurgling sound, and he looked around to find it. He looked down, and wrapped around Claire's leg was a baby boy, maybe two years old.  
  
"You're still a governess?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"He's certainly a cute one." He picked up the child and started to speak baby talk to him. Claire bit her lip and continued to cry. "What's his name?"  
  
"Marcelin...Pontmercy."  
  
Gustave's glance froze on Claire. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said his name is Marcelin Pontmercy. Gustave, he's our son," she sobbed.  
  
Gustave studied the child. The boy was indeed nearly a mirror image of himself and his father, only much smaller. Claire had now gone back into the room and taken a seat in a chair. Gustave followed her in and took a place next to her.  
  
"But...it was just once."  
  
"I know. That's why I left Rouen, so that nobody would know I was having a child. So, I came here, but I couldn't bear to even think about marrying another man. I loved you too much to do that to myself."  
  
"Claire, why do you care what everyone else thinks?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Why did you name him Marcelin?"  
  
Claire smiled. "After your godfather. And you, in a way."  
  
"That name's like a disease."  
  
"So is pneumonia. I heard what happened in Lille. I prayed that you and Brigitte wouldn't get it. She got it, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she died in April last year."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's been a while. I've learned to get past it. My God, do you know how long I've been looking for you? Months. I traveled everywhere to try and find you, but you were here the entire time."  
  
"I wish you hadn't found me. You weren't suppose to know about the baby."  
  
"Well, I do, and we're going to work things out."  
  
"I hate to interrupt," said Enjolras, coming inside, "but you seem to have forgotten to close the door." He demonstrated this by actually closing it. Claire came up to him and hugged him. "Now, who's that?" Enjolras asked, pointing to Marcelin.  
  
Gustave smiled and brought his son over to his godfather. "Enjolras, meet your great-godson, Marcelin."  
  
"Marcelin, huh?" smirked Enjolras.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Hello. One more chapter folks. Seriously, if I don't get more than 25 reviews, and not ALL from Sandra Athrenael, I might not do Chapter 13 a.k.a. Epilogue, and you may never find out what happens with Claire, Gustave, and Marcelin. How do you like them apples? (I personally like Granny Smith, but whatever suits you is good.) 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Four and a Half Years Later, May 1857  
  
"Marcelin, don't go too far."  
  
"Let him be. He won't."  
  
"He might, Claire."  
  
"But he won't, because he's a good child. On the other hand, this one here," she said, referring to her tiny daughter in her arms, "let's just say that this one is a different story."  
  
"I know. I live in the same house as you, darling."  
  
Claire rocked baby Amelia in her arms as she sat beneath a tall oak tree. Gustave sat next to her and took the now sleeping child from his wife. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched their son run around a sea of golden flowers and jade grasses.  
  
Just then, they heard the sound of wheels on gravel, and turned towards their house. They were in the field across from the front of their home in Caen. Gustave handed Amelia back to his wife, and they both stood. He walked to the carriage, and out came a man and woman of about 20. Gustave smiled and hugged the woman.  
  
"You weren't suppose to come until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Is it so horrible to want to see my niece before anyone else?"  
  
"Charlotte practically dragged me into the carriage," laughed the man taking Gustave's hand.  
  
"Well, Paul, welcome to the family. Let's take your bags inside."  
  
Later, after Marcelin had finished chasing a butterfly and finally took his nap with his sister, Claire came down and hugged her sister-in-law.  
  
"This is a surprise."  
  
"I'm full of surprises," smiled Charlotte.  
  
They had just taken a seat when there was a knock at the door. Gustave looked around the room, and then went to answer it.  
  
"Where's my granddaughter?" asked Eponine as Marius pulled two suitcases behind him.  
  
"She's sleeping, Mother," said Gustave, standing aside to let her in and then going to help his father. "Where's Enjolras?"  
  
"He was behind us," grunted Marius.  
  
"I still am."  
  
"Care to give us a hand?"  
  
"No, Marius, I have my own load to carry."  
  
"That?" asked Gustave, pointing to a small suitcase.  
  
"I can't help it if your mother packs more than the normal Parisian does."  
  
"Is that all of us?" sighed Gustave.  
  
"No, your sister and brother are still unloading their trunks."   
  
"I don't think the house is big enough for all of us!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Once everyone was settled down for the night, Claire went outside to turn off the lantern on the front porch. She lifted her left hand to turn the latch, and studied her ring finger. It wore a thin circle of gold that shone in the glow of the light. Another hand closed over hers, and she smiled.  
  
"I remember that day," said Gustave.  
  
"So do I."  
  
"We did things a little out of order. It doesn't matter, as long as we're happy."  
  
"I am, if you are."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I just feel as if for the first time in my life I feel accepted into a family."  
  
"That's how you should feel."  
  
"Good."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THE END!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N - Well, this is it folks. I hope you liked it! I know some of you did. Now, a final note.   
  
My Fellow FanFicers, I would like to take this time to make the following statement. On November 1, 2003 until June 1, 2004, I will *NOT* be writing FanFiction. I am taking a very long break from the chaos that is cyber-writing. I know that this may make many people upset, but I will be checking up to see how my older stories are being treated. Please pass this info on to anyone who may want/need to know. I will also be posting a notice in the last few chapters/stories that I will be finishing before that time. Thank you.  
  
I will miss you until then, but will be reading faithfully! Loving all! 


	14. Bloopers aka Outtakes from Troubled Time...

"Troubled Times" Bloopers - Caught on Processor  
  
A/N - My beta sends me my edited chapters back, with not just corrections, but with silly comments. So we came up with the idea of making a bloopers chapter from her comments. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Shannon: Before we start, can I be Claire?  
  
Jenna: Only if I can be Brigitte.  
  
Shannon: Fine with me, but now we'll actually have to find someone crazy enough to produce this movie. (Bialystock and Bloom walk in.) Gentlemen, would you care to take a break from the theatre and produce a movie? (After conference, they nod.)  
  
Jenna: Who?  
  
***  
  
MWATOHH: (See "Blind Leading the Blind") Scene 1, Take 3. Action *Snap*  
  
Gustave: Brigitte La Roach, will you... *laughter in background* What?  
  
Shannon: (Behind camera, cracking up.) 'La Roach?' It's Laroche.  
  
Jenna: (Falling off bench) Roach! Bugs!   
  
Gustave: I'm French! Why do you think I have this outrageous accent, you silly king? *More laughter*  
  
***  
  
Brigitte: No, seriously. No, I am! Sorry.  
  
Gustave: (Hiding laughter) Yes, seriously. Brigitte, I miss you more than anything.  
  
Brigitte: Your family?  
  
Gustave: I live with my family, so how can I miss them?"  
  
Brigitte: Your friends?  
  
Gustave: I have no true friends to miss.   
  
Brigitte: Quite the drama queen, aren't we. But...  
  
Gustave: Just you. Only you. Brigitte, I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Brigitte: What about?  
  
Gustave: How long have we known one another?  
  
Brigitte: Years upon years, months upon months, weeks upon weeks, days upon days,   
  
minutes upon minutes...  
  
Shannon: (Laughing) Cut.  
  
***  
  
Enjolras: He seemed rather irritated that I interrupted his conversation. However, I did occupy the garden before they did. Haha! It's MY garden, you proposing drama-lover! (All oddly stare before laughing.)  
  
Jenna: Tell the snack people to stop giving us Ginger Ale.  
  
***  
  
Brigitte: Gustave Pontmercy, I accept your proposal. Yes, I will marry you. (Adopts high pitched, annoying voice) Oh, goody! I've tricked my daddy-waddy and I'm sooo happy about it. Yay! Plus, I've got the lead male!! Whoopdedoo!!  
  
Shannon: Jenna....(laughs) Cut.  
  
***  
  
Enjolras: Okay. I lied.  
  
Jenna: (To Shannon) You've got serious (Sirius) competition for Enjolras, love.  
  
Shannon: Shut up, we're rolling.  
  
Gustave: Why? I don't need that now, especially with exams right around the corner.  
  
Enjolras: Since when are final exams held in March?  
  
Jenna: Oh, he's so like me it's scary...  
  
Shannon: Jenna!  
  
***  
  
Eponine: And I'm being a wife  
  
. Marius: We don't need dinner.  
  
  
  
Jenna: (Waggles eyebrows) Mmmm, then what are you suggesting we do with our time?  
  
Shannon: Jenna, you're a pervert.  
  
Jenna: Well, don't blame me, blame...oh, I don't know...uhh...Hey, Guy's the resident pervert. Blame Guy.  
  
Shannon: Guy, your boyfriend? (Shannon runs as fast as she can while Jenna pursues.)  
  
***  
  
(In a brainstorming session)  
  
Jenna: Excuse my language, but it can't be helped. I'm in a weird mood. What the Sam Hill is with all the smirking? God, they're not Draco Malfoy, as much as you would love that you sick, sick, soul. Cut a smirk or five.  
  
Shannon: Don't you dare insult my dear Draco.  
  
***  
  
Marius: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Baron Marius Pontmercy. And you are?  
  
Jenna: Ooh, Baron. Scare me with the title. Aaaah! See? I'm soo scared. Stupid. If you're talking to a girl from the streets, introducing yourself as someone from fairly high society is NOT the way to go. It'll make her clam up.   
  
Shannon: Dear God...  
  
***  
  
Marius: Fauchelevent? No...Cosette?  
  
Cosette: Hello, Marius." (High pitched voice) Oh, hello. I just decided to drop by to rub in your face that I didn't need you after all, see? I married anyway.   
  
Shannon: Jenna! Get out of that costume! You're Brigitte!  
  
***  
  
Marius: And what is the reason you have for making such a long journey? Surely not just to see me.  
  
Cosette: Oh, of course not. (Voice dramatically deepens) Marius...I am...your father. I thought I'd be the bitter one, but you apparently are. All these years have hardened you, haven't they? All the romance we once knew is now gone. You were never the 'let's get down to business' type of man.  
  
Shannon: Oh, yeah. It was kind of easy for it to disappear BECAUE IT WAS NEVER THERE, YOU HARPY. Jenna for the last time, get out of that costume and stop reciting lines while the camera is rolling.  
  
***  
  
Marius: Luucy, I'm ho-ome!  
  
Eponine: Wrong house. I mean, hooray.  
  
***  
  
Gustave: That doesn't mean I'm not hospitable.(Cue angelic music and funny lighting trick, which implies that he is a god-sent. Claire throws herself at him.)  
  
Claire: Oh, marry me!  
  
Gustave: Uh...no?  
  
Claire: Drat.  
  
Gustave: Okay, fine.  
  
***  
  
Claire: Just for that, you'll be the first one to go to her bedchamber. Muhaha! I am evil governess NOW!! Ever see "Striking Distance?" "Who's' the best cop now, huh? WHO'S THE BEST COP NOW?"   
  
Jenna: Hey...  
  
***  
  
Leon: Some of us more than others.   
  
Jenna: Oh, get over yourself.  
  
Leon: Hey!  
  
***  
  
Marius: Do you want that case, Leon? You are more than welcome to it because I sure as hell don't want it!   
  
Eponine: Yeah, and I sure as hell don't want you to take it!  
  
Marius: Then why am I?   
  
Eponine: Evil whims of the authoress.  
  
***  
  
(Another brainstorming session)  
  
Shannon: (Reading) "A Prince I don't need..."  
  
Jenna: I swear, you're worse than Shakespeare. Try, "I don't need a prince."  
  
***  
  
(More brainstorming)  
  
Shannon: (Reading) He walks to his wife first, and kisses her on the cheek.   
  
Jenna: Well, I hope you're not going to tell me that he was going to walk over to his lawyer second and kiss him, too, because that'd be scary.  
  
***  
  
Enjolras: (Smugly) Eponine told us all about you.  
  
Jenna: Why is he smug? Is this related to the smirking? (To Shannon) You need to lay off the Malfoys, they're rubbing off on you.  
  
Shannon: NO! I love Draco.  
  
***  
  
Cosette: So, if worse comes to worse, you're going to abandon my husband and go to your son's wedding?  
  
Marius: No, I'm going to miss one of the most important occasions of my life for some wench I don't like and her cheating husband.  
  
Cosette: Oh, alright. *Laughter*  
  
***  
  
Grantaire: His mind works far too fast for me.  
  
Jenna: Many things work too fast for you, Grantaire, like the pony express.  
  
Grantaire: What are you insinuating?  
  
***  
  
(Brainstorming)  
  
Shannon: (Reading) "April finally passed, and before long, France found itself in the middle of May."  
  
Jenna: France looks around dazedly and says, "Whoa! How'd we get here? Weird."  
  
Shannon: Oh my God.  
  
***  
  
Gustave: Is it...me?  
  
Claire: You?   
  
Jenna: (In shocked tones) "Me?" "You?" Articulate, aren't you, Shannon?  
  
***  
  
Cosette: Thank you very much, but I think we should get back to England before we cause any more problems.  
  
Jenna: Thank God. Go away.  
  
Cosette: Excuse me!  
  
***  
  
(Damn brainstorming)  
  
Shannon: So, Leon will be peering out the window, looking through the curtains, and...  
  
Jenna: Sure he's not a Dursley? Think 4th book, Weasleys come to pick up Harry. Next thing you'll hear will be, "Which should be any minute!" *hands*  
  
Shannon: (Laughing, falls off chair.)  
  
***  
  
Gustave: Don't talk that way. Of course you will make it through this. Now, go back to sleep.  
  
Brigitte: No! I'm going to die!  
  
Shannon: Good.  
  
Brigitte: Hey!  
  
***  
  
Charlotte: I don't know if I should tell you.  
  
Gustave: What?  
  
Charlotte: I think that she was pregnant. (Cue dramatic soap opera music, laughter.)  
  
***  
  
Leon: She came into your life far later than my daughter did, and she left much earlier. You can't possibly tell me that you loved her.  
  
Jenna: You're deaf, dear. He's said it about 15 times already. HE LOVES HER. Get over it.  
  
Gustave: I did. But make no mistake about my feelings for Brigitte, because I loved her regardless of my feelings for anyone else.  
  
Leon: Like hell you did!   
  
Jenna: Oh, don't be melodramatic. Then again, I suppose you should be...  
  
***  
  
Marius: What's going on? Is there a problem?   
  
Gustave: Oh, no...We're just having a friendly chat. Really.  
  
Marius: Alright. (Walks away. Laughter.)  
  
***  
  
(Brainstorming)  
  
Shannon: (Reading) "Not really a woman, but still not a girl..."  
  
Jenna: NOOOOO!!!!! DON'T START SINGING!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT, PLEASE!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!!   
  
Shannon: (Just to spite Jenna) *I'M NOT A GIRL, NOT YET A WOMAN ALL I NEED IS TIME A MOMENT THAT IS MINE WHILE I'M IN BETWEEN!  
  
(Later)  
  
Shannon: (Reading) "Gustave hopelessly glanced out the window, picturing exactly where Claire was. He was going to get off at the first stop and go back to Claire even if it killed him."  
  
Jenna: (Reciting) "How far you willing to go for this girl?" "I'd die for her." "Oh. good."  
  
Shannon: Oh, God.  
  
***  
  
THE FINAL END! 


End file.
